Symbiose du jour et de la nuit
by Maori-chan
Summary: Izaya et Shizuo se haïssent depuis le premier regard. Rien au monde ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis, jamais. Enfin...C'est ce que tout le monde pense.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir. Je poste ma première fic sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle plaira...On est donc sur du Shizaya. Enfin, peut-être...khikhikhi. Sinon, je préfère vous prévenir, c'est assez glauque dès le début, je déconseille fortement ce chapitre aux personnes sensibles...Même si je sais qu'elles le liront quand même xD ah oui et, vous constaterez que mes chapitres sont TRES courts...Mais je vais en poster plusieurs à la suite, so don't worry my friends, vous ne resterez pas sur votre faim! Allez, je vous laisse aprécier...Itadakimasu  
><em>

**Chapitre 1-Meurtre à Shinjuku. Et phénomènes paranormaux ? **

Fuir. Se cacher, et attendre. L'angoisse s'empare de lui, et son cœur se met à battre, cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine. _C_'est là…et _ça_ l'a trouvé. Alors il faut courir, courir encore, pour _lui_ échapper.

Shinjuku, 9 décembre, 22h54.

L'informateur, tapis dans le noir, observait la scène. Dans une ruelle sombre une jeune fille apeurée, les larmes aux yeux, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. En face d'elle, un homme pointait une arme sur elle. C'était son père. « Je t'en prie, Oto-san, je n'ai rien fais ! Laisse-moi partir ! » Sanglotait-elle, plaquée contre le mur. L'homme recula. « Tais-toi, monstre !» Cria-t-il. Il tremblait, mais son 9mm restait braqué sur sa fille. Elle pleurait, le suppliait. Et quand elle trouva une issue pour s'enfuir… « PAN ! » Izaya sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

- Ici le centre de police de Tokyo, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais signaler un meurtre.

-Un meurtre ?

-C'est bien ça. Shinjuku, la ruelle juste derrière le combini de la 28ème.

-C'est noté. Il y a besoin d'une ambulance ? Allô ? Monsieur, vous êtes là ?

L'informateur avait déjà raccroché. D'ailleurs, il était retourné à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire pour le moment présent, rendre visite à son meilleur ennemi. Il marchait, tranquillement, en direction d'Ikebukuro, l'esprit tranquille. Mais il sentit que quelque chose le suivait…Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien. « Izaya, tu es trop fatigué, tu travailles beaucoup trop ! Tu devrais prendre des vacances… »Se dit-il en riant. Il se remit en route, mais après quelques mètres, cette sensation étrange le repris. Izaya se retourna encore une fois. Il ne vit rien, mais il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose devant lui.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Le brun n'aimait pas ça. Il eut un soudain frisson, qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Il se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite, et puis finalement à courir. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le suivait ne voulait pas disparaître, et ça le dérangeait. Pire même, ça l'effrayait. Il allait entrer dans un bar quand il sentit quelque chose le tirer brutalement en arrière. Il cru d'abord que c'était Shizuo, mais ce qu'il vit ne ressemblait en rien au barman qu'il aimait tant rendre fou de rage. En vérité, ce qu'Izaya vit ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. C'était…Une forme, une silhouette floue, en mouvement continu, comme un nuage de poisse épaisse et collante qui se muait en milliers de formes non distinctes. En tout cas, une chose absolument horrible, qui traînait l'informateur on ne savais où. Il tenta bien de se défaire de cette emprise, mais c'était d'une force incroyable, comme un étau serré à fond. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un petit parc désert. Il faisait nuit noire et la température avait brusquement chuté, tant que s'en était insupportable.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Izaya, sans réponse une fois de plus. « La chose » se tenait devant lui, menaçante et inerte. Tout à coup, le brun sentit quelque chose serrer sa gorge, et fut soulevé dans les airs. Il se débattit, mais plus il bougeait, plus l'étreinte était grande. Il sortit discrètement son couteau à cran d'arrêt et tenta de sectionner la forme en deux, mais sa lame passa au travers comme de la fumée. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et se mit à remuer comme un vers. La forme noirâtre et poisseuse s'agita, et lui taillada le dos et les bras. L'informateur tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il sentait la douleur traverser son corps à chaque coup, et le sang ruisseler sur sa peau. Alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'injecter de sang par le manque d'oxygène, la chose le lâcha. Il eut juste le temps de reprendre son souffle, qu'il sentit quelque chose de gelé dans son estomac. Il baissa le regard et découvrit avec horreur un trou de 10 centimètres dans son abdomen. « Qu.. » Izaya s'évanouit aussitôt.

Ikebukuro, 10 décembre, 9h28.

Celty ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre, qui baigna bientôt dans une douce lumière. Le brun ouvrit un œil, puis un autre. Il mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir de l'endroit où il était. « Celty ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il à la Dulhalan. « C'est à toi de me le dire…Alors que je rentrais d'une livraison hier soir, je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans un parc. Tu étais grièvement blessé, alors je t'ai ramenné ici. Qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Shizuo qui… » Pianota-t-elle sur son téléphone. L'informateur se rappela tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et en eut un violent frisson. Il essaya de se lever mais sa blessure lui faisait terriblement mal, aussi décida-t-il de rester assis.

-Je crois que tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

-Ne pense pas à ma place, s'il te plait. Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ?

-C'est vraiment fou, ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit…J'en ai encore, des frissons !

-Raconte moi ! Je veux savoir qui à bien pu te mettre dans cet état là, si ce n'est pas Shizuo. Est-ce que c'est Saika ?

-Non, non…A dire vrai, je n'ai aucune idée de qui m'a attaqué. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un être humain…

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? A quoi ça ressemblait ? Ne me dis pas…Que c'était un extra-terrestre ou quelque chose du genre !

Celty était terrifiée. La pire chose au monde qui pouvait arriver, c'était une invasion d'aliens ! Izaya la rassura cependant, lui disant qu'il était peu probable que ce soit un petit homme vert qui l'ait agressé. Il lui raconta précisément se qu'il s'était passé, omettant tout de même le détail du meurtre. La Dulhalan l'écoutait avec attention, et essayait en même temps d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien être cette chose mystérieuse et effrayante que décrivait le brun. « C'est peut-être…Un poltergeist ? Ou un mauvais esprit ? » Fit Celty, incertaine. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Ni elle ni Izaya ne le savaient, mais une chose est sûre, ça n'était pas normal du tout ! Et si l'informateur croyait avoir vécu la pire nuit de sa vie, il était loin, très loin de s'imaginer de ce qui l'attendait…


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Enjoy it!  
><em>

**Chapitre 2-Quelque chose cloche…Allons rendre visite à Izaya !**

Ikebukuro, 12 décembre, 14h32

Shizuo se promenait dans la rue. Il avait toute l'après-midi de libre, ce qui lui laissait le temps de se prélasser, loin du stress du travail. Cela dit, il y avait le problème récurrent de l'asticot, qui venait toujours lui pourrir la vie dans ce genre de moment…Mais pour l'instant, rien à l'horizon. L'attention du barman fut attirée par une vitrine de magasin, qui vendait un superbe écran plat LED en promotion. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas tant l'objet qui intéressait Shizuo, mais les infos qui étaient diffusés. Il y a deux jours, une jeune lycéenne du nom de Seiji Kana a été assassinée à Shinjuku, par son propre père. Ce dernier a clamé son innocence malgré tout, disant que sa fille était possédée par le diable. « Mais dans quel monde vit-on… » Soupira le blond, en écrasant sa cigarette au sol. Sûr qu'Izaya était encore mêlé à ça…Et lorsqu'on parlait du loup…

-Oi, Shizu-chan !

-Iiiiiizaaaaayaaaaaa-kuuuuun !

Le barman déracina un panneau « CEDEZ LE PASSAGE » qui se trouvait à proximité, et l'envoya valser dans la figure du brun. Bien évidemment ce dernier évita le projectile avec une rapidité impressionnante, et ni une ni deux, se retrouva en face de son ennemi juré. « Comment fait-tu pour avoir toujours la pêche comme ça, ne Shizu-chan ? Tu n'es pas humain, je me trompe ? » Fit-il avec son air narquois si irritant. Le blond voulut le repousser, mais l'informateur s'écarta rapidement. Il continua de le narguer, ce qui, tout naturellement, fit monter la colère en Shizuo, jusqu'au point de non-retour…Il fit pleuvoir une averse de coups sur Izaya, qui s'appliqua à éviter chacun d'eux avec une précision…Peu normale. Bien que le barman utilise peu souvent sa tête, il avait tout de même remarqué que l'asticot ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude. Oui, Izaya avait toujours plus ou moins réussi à éviter les coups de Shizuo (rappelons qu'il est l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, et qu'Izaya n'est PAS Superman), mais là, vraiment, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

-Bon, Shizu-chan, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une vie moi ! Je te laisse, a plus tard !

-Enfoiré, reviens !

Le brun était déjà parti en courant. Quelle pourriture…Il avait encore une fois gâché un après-midi au barman. Mais peu importe…15h00 sonnèrent.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shizuo se dirigea vers l'appartement de Shinra, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Celui-ci l'accueilli avec joie. « Shizuo-san, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu ! » S'expliqua le médecin. Le blond entra, et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Shinra lui servit du thé et s'assis en face de lui.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Mmh, rien de spécial…L'asticot est encore venu me pourrir l'existence cet après-midi…

-Oh, il est déjà rétabli ?

-Rétabli… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Shizuo était désormais sûr que le comportement bizarre de l'informateur n'était pas une coïncidence…Mais il était très curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, car il pourrait par la suite utiliser ces informations à son avantage !

-Il y a deux jours, en rentrant d'une livraison, Celty a trouvé Izaya inconscient dans un parc et l'a ramené ici pour que je l'examine. Il avait de sérieuses blessures ! Son dos avait été tailladé très profondément, ainsi que ses bras…Il avait des marques étranges sur son cou, comme si on l'avait étouffé avec je-ne-sais quoi, et aussi, son abdomen a été transpercé par un objet très pointu et d'un diamètre d'environ…Une dizaine de centimètres, je dirais.

Le barman ne dit rien. Il était atterré, arrivais à peine à y croire. QUI sur Terre a bien pu faire tant de mal à Izaya Orihara ? Alors que lui, même en y mettant toutes ses forces, même lorsqu'il atteint le nirvana de sa haine, il n'arrive qu'à l'effleurer ! Alors POURQUOI ? Il devait savoir. Shizuo devait savoir, qui était capable d'un tel exploit. Il finit son thé en quatrième vitesse, salua le médecin, et s'enfila à Shinjuku pour mettre la main sur le vermisseau. « Iiiiiiizaaaayaaaa-kuuuun ! Aaaalloooons joueeeeer ! » Chantonnait-il dans la rue, prêt à sauter sur le brun tel un lion sur sa proie. Rien. Pas une trace de l'asticot. Seize heures, dix-sept heures, dix-huit heures…Le blond commençait sérieusement à envisager de rentrer, surtout qu'il était plus qu'en retard, et il savait pertinemment que Tom ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer…C'est alors que, quelque chose dans l'air changea. Une odeur, un parfum, dont Shizuo avait horreur. L'informateur était dans le coin…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Justement, qui arrivait en trombe dans sa direction ? Le barman entreprit d'intercepter Izaya avant qu'il ne lui saute au cou, mais ce dernier ne daigna même pas s'arrêter. Non, il continua tout droit, comme s'il ne l'avais pas vu. « Mais…Attends ! » Cria l'autre, en se retournant. C'était louche…Pourquoi Izaya avait-il continué de courir comme ça ? Ce n'était pas son genre…Shizuo suivit donc son ennemi, jusque dans les tréfonds des ruelles les plus glauques du quartier…

-Lâche…Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

L'informateur paraissait pressé. Comme s'il essayait d'échapper à quelqu'un…le barman courrait après lui, encore une fois, mais c'était différent des autres poursuites. D'habitude, il cherchait à lui faire la peau. Là, il voulait comprendre. Comprendre la raison pour laquelle le brun agissait si bizarrement, si soudainement. Une chose était sûre en tout cas, cela avait plus ou moins de rapport avec le meurtre de cette Kana, vu qu'il s'était fait attaquer dans la même nuit. Quelqu'un qui cherchait à se venger ? Mais se venger de quoi ? Est-ce qu'Izaya aurait pu inciter cet homme à tuer sa propre fille ? Est-ce qu'il avait donné des informations sur ce meurtre, et que la famille voulait se venger ?

-Non, noon ! Ne me touche pas !

Izaya s'était enfoncé dans une impasse obscure. Il était à terre, contre le mur, et tremblait d'effroi. Une réaction, un visage, une voix que Shizuo ne lui connaissaient pas…L'informateur suppliait, les larmes aux yeux, qu' « il » ne lui fasse pas de mal. Le blond ne comprenait rien du tout Il était caché, à quelques mètres de la scène, mais il ne voyait pas à QUI parlait l'asticot...Il n'y avait dans l'impasse qu'un vieux réverbère qui clignotait, émettant une lumière très faible. « Lâche-moi…Lâche-moi…Je ne veux plus…Souffrir… » Fit le brun dans un sanglot. La seconde d'après, un bruit immonde d'os brisés résonna, suivi d'un cri déchirant, et le barman en eut un frisson désagréable. Il attendit quelques secondes, et décida enfin de s'avancer vers Izaya, pour constater les dégâts. Ses deux jambes étaient cassées, et il saignait abondamment. Shizuo le contemplait, allongé sur le bitume mouillé et froid, inconscient.

-…Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? T'es vraiment une plaie, tu sais.


	3. Chapter 3

Je m'excuse vraiment pour la maigreur de mes chapitres, les prochains ne seront pas plus épais...Mais dès le chapitre 7 je vais mettre beaucoup, beaucoup plus de volume. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Hope U like it =)

**Chapitre 3- Réactions chimiques et expériences scientifiques. La haine engendre-t-elle l'amour?**

Ikebukuro, 12 décembre, 22h07

-Mmh…Hein…Où est-ce que…Je suis ?

-Ferme-là, idiot, et ne bouge pas.

-Shizu-chan ?

Le barman soupira. Pourquoi, avait-il fallu qu'il ramène ce crétin d'asticot à Shinra ? Et pourquoi surtout, était-il obligé de l'héberger chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau en état de marcher ? C'était injuste ! Totalement injuste ! Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter sa présence, son odeur si étrange, propre à lui seul, et son visage qui l'irritait tant…Ces yeux grenat qui le regardaient toujours avec un air hautain, et ces sourires mesquins ! Et ces petits rires semblables à des couinements de souris…Non, décidément, pas moyen, Izaya était le pire être au monde, et Shizuo ne pourrait décemment pas le supporter aussi longtemps. Il le tuerai avant…D'ailleurs…Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ! C'est vrai, son pire ennemi était dans l'incapacité de bouger, il ne pourrait donc pas s'enfuir ! Pas besoin de faire gicler le sang, l'étrangler suffirait…Oui, une mort lente et douloureuse, une agonie insoutenable ! Le brun deviendrait rouge écrevisse, ses yeux s'injecteraient de sang avant de se révulser, il commencerait à convulser, avant de mourir pour de bon, sans avoir rien pu faire !

-Oi, Shizu-chan…Pourquoi est-ce que je suis chez to-

Les mains du blond étaient plaquées sur la bouche de l'informateur. Il le regardait, le visage rempli de haine, mais respirait calmement. Doucement, il attrapa le cou fin et blanchâtre d'Izaya, et serra. Il devait mesurer sa force, pour ne pas lui briser la nuque, et l'achever si vite…

-Gghh…Shi..zu-cha…n…Qu'est-ce qu…tu f..ais ?

-La ferme.

Il serra plus fort. Le brun tenta de se débattre, mais chaque mouvement lui faisait horriblement mal. Il essaya de desserrer les mains de Shizuo, mais en vain. Plus il bougeait, plus l'autre renforçait son étreinte.

-Rr..rrête…Peux plus…Res…pirer…

-La ferme, la ferme !

-Je…vais…

-LA FERME !

Son cœur palpitait d'un rythme effréné. Alors qu'il était si bien parti, il s'arrêta. Il regarda Izaya reprendre son souffle, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas pu…Il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer. Alors que l'occasion lui était donnée, une si belle occasion, il avait réussi à la gâcher. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Shizu-chan ? Tu es malade !

L'informateur tremblait comme une feuille. Il était à peu près redevenu normal, mais les larmes continuaient à s'écouler de ses yeux rouges. Il ne pleurait pas pourtant…Shizuo baissa la tête. Il enfoui son visage dans ses mains, celles qui avaient contracté si fort la gorge de son ennemi quelques secondes plus tôt. Elles avaient l'odeur de sa peau…Odeur qu'il se surpris lui-même, de trouver agréable. Un parfum très boisé, avec une légère note d'épices, très…Attractive. Il resta quelques instants comme cela, respirant cette odeur si enivrante. Sa tête commençait à tourner, bientôt suivie d'une impression de nausée. Le blond se releva soudainement, et partit dans la cuisine.

-Tu n'es pas très causant…Je sens qu'on va s'amuser !

-Tu n'es pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit. Si tu tiens à rester vivant, je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux…

Izaya rigola. Comment pourrait-il craindre pour sa vie, alors que le barman n'avait même pas réussi à le tuer ? C'était vraiment ironique. Malgré tout, il ferait en sorte de ne pas trop énerver ce dernier, car il était déjà assez mal en point comme ça…Les récents événements avaient modifié quelque peu sa façon d'être, et le brun n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il était devenu faible…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Akihabara, 12 décembre, 22h22

-Butterflies, butterflies…Où êtes-vous, mes papillons adorés ?

A Akihabara, rien ne surprend personne. C'est pourquoi cette jolie jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux roses, entourée d'une dizaine de papillons bleus, passa quasiment inaperçue dans la rue. Elle était souriante, empreinte d'un air rêveur, et baladait son regard un peu partout. Elle entra dans un salon de thé, et commanda un repas.

-Butterflies, butterflies…Où êtes-vous, mes papillons adorés ?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shinjuku, 12 décembre, 22h31

Namie soupira. Izaya était de plus en plus souvent absent, et il ne disait jamais pourquoi. Elle n'était pas inquiète, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on ne la mette pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Bien sûr, L'informateur avait sa propre vie, ses affaires à lui, mais jusque là il l'avait toujours prévenue quand il serait absent…Elle appela Shinra. Il lui expliqua brièvement que ce dernier était venu le voir pour soigner une blessure, ni plus ni moins. Déçue, elle le remercia tout de même et raccrocha. « Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être, ce crétin… » Pensa-t-elle en soupirant de nouveau.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 12 décembre, 22h26

Le brun regardait Shizuo faire des allers-retours dans la cuisine, et commençait à avoir faim. Au bout d'un moment, le barman revint dans le salon, et déposa un plat de nouilles au boeuf sur le guéridon à côté du canapé. « Tiens, débrouille-toi avec ça. » Dit-il d'un ton sec. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine et mangea de son côté. L'informateur regarda son assiette d'un air presque dépité, mais il avait trop faim pour ne pas le goûter, au moins. Il s'avéra, dès la première bouchée et contre ses propres pensées, que c'était bon. Même très bon. Alors il mangea. Les nouilles étaient cuites à point, le bœuf fondait dans la bouche, et la sauce était juste un régal pour les papilles. Izaya finit son assiette en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Shizuo le constata avec surprise, mais ne dis rien. « C'était…pas trop mal. » Avoua le premier, en détournant le regard. Malgré tout, le barman avait vu qu'il rougissait…


	4. Chapter 4

_Quelle idiote. J'avais oublié de spécifier que, bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartenait, pas même Izaya, quand bien même je l'aimerais rien que pour moi~ Il n'y a que la jolie Hanako qui soit ma propriété xD Je ne l'ai même pas décrite dans l'histoire, ou si peu. alors, pour vous donner un bon aperçu, c'est Luka Megurine, avec des yeux roses. Oui, vive l'originalité me direz-vous -" Mais le personnage en lui-même est plus intéréssant, je vous le promets. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de mystrérieux, peut-être même plus encore que Celty...Elle sourit tout le temps. Et puis ces papillons qui la suivent à la trace, c'est hors du commun aussi, non? Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4!_

**Chapitre 4-Ailes bleues dans le salon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Shinjuku, 13 décembre, 7h00

*Driiing*

« J'arrive… » Fit une voix agacée. Namie imaginait déjà la tête d'Izaya, tout souriant, lui disant « Bonjour, Namie ! Bien dormi ? » Ce qui avait le don de l'énerver profondément. Cependant, ce n'était pas Izaya derrière la porte.

-Euh…Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Hanako.

-D'accord…Et, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

-Je cherche quelqu'un.

-Oui…Et il ressemble à QUOI ? Vous avez un nom ?

-Non. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, à quoi il ressemble, ni même si c'est un fille où un garçon !

« Quelle fille étrange » Pensa Namie. Premièrement, elle avait des yeux ROSES. Pour les cheveux, passe encore, quoi que, ça n'avait même pas l'air d'être une perruque…Et en plus, il y avait des papillons qui lui tournaient autour ! C'était vraiment très bizarre.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais…Comment comptez-vous retrouver la personne que vous cherchez, si vous ne savez rien d'elle ?

-Je sais qu'elle est suivie. Et je dois l'aider. Cette personne cours un grave danger !

-Oui, oui, d'accord ! Mais je veux dire, comment comptez-vous la retrouver ?

Namie soupira. Cette…Hanako, était vraiment différente. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, qui la dérangeait. Et puis ces papillons commençaient à être vraiment envahissants !

-Mes papillons…Ils l'ont trouvé. Vous n'avez pas vu une personne entourée de papillons, comme ceux-ci ?

-Non, désolée, vous êtes la première personne que je vois suivie par ces bestioles…

-Bon eh bien…Tant pis. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée.

-Au revoir…

La jeune femme referma la porte. Elle regarda la fenêtre, et s'en approcha, pour voir sortir la jeune fille. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi étrange…Elle se prépara un café, et retourna dans son bureau. Une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de joindre Izaya, mais ça ne répondait pas…Comme d'habitude.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 13 décembre, 8h15

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Une douleur vive aux jambes l'avait tiré de son sommeil, et il constata qu'il était…Sur le sol. Evidemment, en dormant sur un canapé, même lorsqu'on a les deux jambes dans le plâtre…Il tenta donc de se relever, mais la souffrance le déchirait, comme si milles aiguilles se plantaient toutes en même temps dans sa peau. « Shizu-chan ! Shizu-chaaaan ! » Appela-t-il, mais il n'eut en réponse que le silence de l'appartement. L'informateur posa sa tête sur la moquette, et attendit. Ses jambes lui faisaient horriblement mal, mais il essayait de ne penser à rien. Finalement, le sommeil le gagna de nouveau, et il finit par s'endormir.

-Eh, l'asticot, réveille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

Izaya ouvrit difficilement les paupières, et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le barman le souleva d'un coup, et l'allongea sur le canapé. « C'est quoi CA ? » Demanda l'autre avec plus d'insistance. En effet, le salon était différent d'hier soir. Il y avait désormais une ribambelle d'ailes colorées qui battaient dans la pièce. Le brun frotta ses yeux pour voir plus clairement, et nota que les petites ailes étaient celles d'une cinquantaine de papillons, flottant dans le salon.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-A toi de me le dire, idiot ! Ils n'étaient pas la hier soir !

-Shizu-chan, ne me crie pas dessus comme ça, dès le matin…Tu pourrais avoir un peu pitié de moi, non ?

A ces mots, Shizuo craqua. Comment pouvait-il avoir pitié d'Izaya ? C'était inconcevable. Il essaya tout de même de se canaliser, et poussa juste un long soupir. « Je vais faire venir quelqu'un pour les bestioles, alors tu ne dois pas rester ici, pigé ? » dit-il en prenant le téléphone. L'informateur esquissa un sourire. Il était bien drôle, Shizu-chan, de lui dire ça. Mais il oubliait peut-être le fait qu'il ne pouvait PAS marcher…

-Bon, ils vont prendre en compte ma demande, et ils me rappellerons ensuite…Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, en attendant ?

-J'en sais rien, tu n'as qu'a me mettre dans ton lit !

-Mpf…J'ai pas trop le choix, de toute façon…

-T…T'es sérieux ? C'était une blague, hein ! Tu ne vas pas sérieusement me mettre dans ton lit ? Hein, Shizu-chan !

Il ne répondit pas. Le blond passa un bras sous les genoux d'Izaya, et l'autre dans son dos. Il le releva et alla le coucher dans sa chambre. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte. Il avait horreur de dépendre de quelqu'un, et en plus il s'agissait de Shizu-chan…Mais bon, s'il lui faisait tous les jours des plats comme celui d'hier, il pourrait éventuellement passer un trait sur le reste. Le barman retourna dans le salon, quand on sonna à la porte.

-Bonjour… ?

-Bonjour monsieur ! Je suis navrée de vous déranger.

-Ce n'est rien. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Sûrement ! Auriez-vous par hasard un problème de papillons ?

Shizuo fut quelque peu surpris. Ca, c'est ce qu'on pouvait appeler du service rapide…

-Euh, effectivement, il y a pleins d'insectes dans le salon. Ils n'étaient pas là hier soir, et toutes les fenêtres sont fermées…Je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivés ici.

La jeune fille entra dans l'appartement, sans demander la permission au barman. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisine, et se dirigea vers le salon. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, tous les papillons se jetèrent sur elle, et s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux et dans son pull. Le blond n'en revenait pas…C'est comme si cette fille les avait tous attirés, comme un aimant géant. Elle riait aux éclats, et tendait ses mains pour accueillir les petites créatures colorées, et semblait tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Mais elle finit par reprendre son calme, et pointa la chambre à coucher du doigt.

-Elle est là…La personne que je cherche est ici.

-Hein ? Heu, il n'y a personne dans cette pièce…

-Vous mentez, monsieur. Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans, et je vais vous le prouver.

Elle tendit son bras en direction de la poignée, et après quelques secondes, celle-ci bougea toute seule. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, émettant un grincement glacial. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu de la pièce, et pencha la tête. L'informateur s'était caché sous les couvertures, priant que cette personne s'en aille, vite…Mais elle ne le fit pas. Shizuo tenta de la retenir, mais elle était trop rapide. En un geste, et souleva les couettes, et découvrit un Izaya rouge écrevisse, mort de honte. « Ma vie est fichue ! » Pensa-t-il, désespéré.

-Vous voyez ? Il y avait bien quelqu'un ici !

-Je vais devoir vous tuer, maintenant…

-Alors attendez un peu, je dois accomplir quelque chose de très important avant. Je dois aider cet homme.

Le brun releva la tête. Se pourrait-il que cette inconnue ait aussi vu la chose ? Se pourrait-il…Qu'elle connaisse un moyen de l'arrêter ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde! Alors, j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours, et que vous comptez la lire jusqu'a la fin ^^ Pour le moment, elle est rated T, mais plus tard je pense que je modifierai un peu...Parce que l'histoire va surement évoluer...Vous voyez? Vous étiez prévenu(e)s dès le départ, de toute façon. Et puis, toute cette violence, c'est inouï! il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes non? Allez, sur ces mots je vous laisse, appréciez, commentez!_

**Chapitre 5 : Avalanche de sentiments. L'expérience évolue…**

Ikebukuro, 13 décembre, 9h49

-Bien, comment t'appelles-tu, d'abord ?

-…

Izaya hésita à répondre. Et si c'était un piège ? Tout le monde saurait qu'il était chez Shizuo, les jambes dans le plâtre, et des marques de strangulation sur son cou, Dieu seul saurait pourquoi…Ce serait la catastrophe ! Mais si elle pouvait vraiment l'aider ?

-Izaya…Orihara.

-Bien ! Izaya. Je m'appelle Hanako.

-Hanako…Comment ?

-Hanako. Juste Hanako.

-Euh, d'accord…Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Et puis surtout, comment comptes-tu m'aider ?

-Tu es poursuivi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le barman écarquilla les yeux. Izaya, poursuivi ? Pas très étonnant, et pourtant…

-Oui…Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Mes papillons le savent. Ils l'ont senti. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir. Tu es en grand danger, Izaya.

-Carrément ? Je n'avais pas remarqué …Ca a essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois !

-Sais-tu ce que c'est ? Sais tu qu'est ce qui te pourchasse ?

-Non, mais j'espère que tu vas me le dire…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

La chambre était devenue silencieuse. Shizuo écoutait attentivement, parce que lui aussi voulait savoir. Il voulait absolument savoir qui, ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui était en mesure de faire tant souffrir son ennemi de toujours !

-Nous appelons ça des « shadows ». Ce sont…Comment dire…Ce ne sont ni des êtres humains, ni des esprits…En fait, disons que c'est une matérialisation de la haine. Tout le monde possède un shadow en lui, mais en général les gens le maîtrisent. Seulement, plus nous éprouvons de la haine, de la colère ou du dégoût pour quelqu'un, nous « nourrissons » en quelque sorte notre shadow. Et plus il se nourrit, plus il augmente en puissance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le contrôle de notre cerveau. C'est ce qui arrive chez les tueurs en série ou les violeurs, par exemple. Et la seule façon de neutraliser un shadow, c'est de tuer la personne qu'il habite. Mais on ne peut pas, les tuer…

Cela paraissait si étrange…Hanako captivait les deux hommes par son discours, tant que s'en était effrayant. Elle parlait de ses créatures d'une façon si naturelle. Les « shadows »…Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir. Lorsque leur enveloppe charnelle était détruite, ils erraient afin de trouver une « gate. » Les gates sont des gens qui dès la naissance, sont une sorte de réceptacle. Ils peuvent être possédés par des démons, des fantômes, des âmes perdues, où des shadows. Dans le cas présent, Seiji Kana était une gate, et son père l'avait tué pour que le shadow qui la possédait arrête de faire le mal. Et maintenant, ce dernier en avait après Izaya.

-Alors…Je vais mourir ?

Shizuo se sentit étrangement mal. Pourquoi ces paroles le dérangeaient tant ? « Je vais mourir…Mourir. » L'informateur ne tremblait plus. Comme s'il s'était fait à cette idée. Peut-être que c'était, ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, il avait tellement souffert ces derniers temps…Il avait peut-être atteint sa limite. Mais Le barman trouvait cela trop bizarre, surtout venant de la part de celui-ci. Ca n'était pas du tout le genre de personne à baisser les bras aussi facilement. Non. Lui, il s'était toujours battu, quoi qu'il arrive. Izaya…Celui qu'il détestait plus que tout…Celui qu'il voulait, absolument voir mort…

-Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je suis née pour ça, après tout…

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je suis…Différente.

-En quoi est-tu différente ? Mis à part ces papillons qui te suivent partout, tu n'es pas différente de quelqu'un d'autre.

La jeune fille souris. Mais ses yeux, à ce moment…Ils paraissaient si triste. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et constata que le soleil était haut dans le ciel à présent. Elle souriait toujours, mais c'était un faux sourire. Elle portait un masque. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut apporter aux gens de feindre la joie continuellement, alors que leur cœur est déchiré ? Pourquoi s'obstinent-ils à dire que tout va bien, quand tout va mal ? Que gagnent-ils à faire semblant d'être heureux ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses flottaient dans la tête du blond. Il aurait voulut la frapper, parce qu'il la trouvait stupide. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Dis, Shizu-chan…Tu seras heureux si je meurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu…Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu veux que je meure, tu l'as dis, toi-même. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, Shizu-chan ?

-J'ai dis que je te tuerai. Donc c'est différent. Je ne veux pas, que tu meures…

Le brun fut étonné d'entendre cela. Le barman n'était pas dans son état normal, décidément.

-Mademoiselle, ça n'est pas tout, mais nous…J'ai des choses à faire. Il faudrait que vous partiez, maintenant.

-Je repasserai. Je repasserai tous les jours.

-Si je vous y invite.

-Vous le ferez.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

-Si vous ne voulez pas qu'Izaya meure, vous me laisserez entrer. Je dois le sauver.

-De toute façon, je suis déjà mort, alors…

-Izaya ?

-Oui. Je suis déjà mort, en quelque sorte. Parce que rester avec Shizu-chan si longtemps, c'est une sorte de châtiment, non ? Un châtiment divin pour me punir de tous mes péchés…Je ne peux pas bouger, obligé de lui obéir, et de vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce que mes jambes soient guéries. C'est une punition bien cruelle…

Shizuo gifla l'informateur. Ses paroles l'avaient vraiment irrité…Il n'était pas le seul à plaindre, après tout ! Il n'était qu'une gêne, un insecte misérable aux yeux du blond ! Un parasite qu'il n'arrivait pas à écraser, quand bien même il avait essayé tant de fois. Hanako s'excusa, et s'en alla, accompagnée de tous ses papillons. Il était 13h maintenant, et le barman était très en retard. Il quitta l'appartement à son tour, sans rien dire.

Izaya était seul, à nouveau. Il n'avait rien mangé ni bu depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et le vide dans son estomac commençait à sérieusement se faire ressentir…Mais il était vraiment incapable de bouger. Il chercha une solution, mais rien, ne lui venait à l'esprit. « Shinra…Le téléphone ! Où est le téléphone ? » Se demanda-t-il, scrutant la pièce du regard. Son portable était resté dans sa veste, qui était posée sur le dossier du fauteuil en face du canapé, et le fixe posé sur le meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée…Ce qui signifiait qu'aucun des d'eux ne lui était accessible. « J'ai…Trop faim… » Murmura-t-il. Alors l'informateur attendit, en fixant le plafond blanc. Tout était silencieux, trop silencieux.

Sa respiration ralentit, ses nerfs se détendirent. Son pouls battait de façon très régulière et plutôt lente. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Shizuo. « Je ne veux pas que tu meures… » Cette phrase était bizarre. Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'il tenait vraiment à Izaya…Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ca ne pouvait pas l'être, plutôt. Le barman l'avait toujours détesté, et il avait toujours détesté le barman. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile, un être stupide et sans cœur, au cerveau de protozoaire. Ce n'était que Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan…Le brun sentit son cœur battre plus fort en pensant à lui. Est-ce que c'était de la peur ? De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose…Ca ne devrait pas, être autre chose. Mais pourtant…Izaya avait déjà ressenti la peur. Lorsque la chose le poursuivait. Et lorsqu'elle l'attaquait. Et ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, ça n'était pas de la peur. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Quelle sensation étrange…


	6. Chapter 6

_Alala~Le suspense monte en chacun de vous, n'est-ce pas? L'impatience, le désir d'en savoir plus...Tout ceci bout dans vos veines! Je m'emporte un peu, là...Alors voilà pour vous soulager un peu, le chapitre 6. Khikhikhi...Je suis démoniaque. Pourquoi? Je ne dirai rien de plus...Enjoy it._

**Chapitre 6-La fin d'une vie ?**

Ikebukuro, 13 décembre, 19h00

Tout était noir comme la mort. Comme dans un cercueil…Allait-il mourir ici ? D'une mort si bête, en plus…Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Izaya. Il était terrorisé, tétanisé même. La chose se tenait devant lui, prête à lui donner le coup de grâce. Personne ne le sauverait…Il avait accepté sa sentence, même s'il avait toujours peur de mourir. Mais, alors que tout semblait terminé, la lumière chassa les ténèbres. Shizuo avait ramené l'espoir, et le brun sentit un réconfort immense l'envahir. L'ombre se volatilisa en un éclair, sans que le barman ait eu le temps de la voir. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était un asticot mort de trouille, qui avait subitement changé de tête, comme s'il avait vu un ange…

-Merci, Shizu-chan…

-Pourquoi tu me remercie, crétin ? Et puis tu chiales pour rien maintenant…Qu'est-ce qu'il, ne vas pas chez toi…

L'informateur ne répondit pas. Il arbora un grand sourire. En le regardant plus attentivement, Shizuo constata que ce dernier était très pâle, le teint livide, ses yeux étaient ternes et il avait du mal à déglutir, et à respirer…Se pourrait-il que…Cet imbécile n'ait pas bu ni mangé de la journée ! Mais quel idiot ! Il courut dans la cuisine, attrapa une bouteille d'eau et fila dans le salon.

-Crétin d'asticot ! Tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir quelqu'un !

- Je…ne Pouvais pas…Trop loin…

-Tu aurais pu mourir de déshydratation, imbécile !

-Tu m'as sauvé…Encore une fois…Tu m'aimes…Bien, ou quoi ?

- Que…Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Je t'ai dis que c'est MOI qui te tuerai. Alors, rien ni personne d'autre ne devra atteindre à ta vie…

-Shizu-chan…

-Quoi…

-Moi, je crois que je t'aime bien…Finalement.

Izaya ferma les yeux, et s'endormit. Le blond rougissait à s'enflammer les joues. C'était une phrase très ambiguë, ça ! Il devait sûrement délirer…Non. Il était sincère, et avait vraiment pensé ce qu'il avait dit. Mais c'était d'autant plus embarrassant…Le barman resta un instant sur le canapé, l'informateur inerte dans ses bras, à l'observer. Il était si blanc, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Et son pouls d'ailleurs était faible…De plus en plus, faible…Shizuo se releva d'un bond. Izaya était en train de mourir ! Il était en train de mourir dans ses bras ! « Non, non ! Abruti, je t'ordonne de rester en vie ! » Cria-t-il en secouant le corps du brun. Il appela Shinra d'urgence.

*Biiiiip. Biiiiip.*

-Bordel, Shinra, réponds !

-Aaaaaaallo !

-Shinra, ramène tes fesses ici TOUT DE SUITE !

-Ola. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-Il se passe que ce crétin d'asticot est en train de clamser sur mon canapé !

-Eeeeee ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, Shizuo ?

-Rien, justement ! Il s'est endormi, et son cœur bat de plus en plus lentement et..Et il est tout pâle !

-Bon, pas de panique, j'arrive. Si il fait un arrêt cardiaque ou s'il arrête de respirer, tu lui fais…Euh…

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-Bon, en tout cas pas un massage cardiaque, tu vas lui briser les côtes…Tente le bouche-à-bouche. J'y vais, a tout de suite…

-Le bouche-à-b…

Le médecin avait déjà raccroché. IL ETAIT REELEMENT SERIEUX ! Mais ils avaient quoi, tous, à la fin ? Shizuo, faire du bouche-à-bouche à son pire ennemi ? Là, c'était trop demander…Mais…Le brun, était en train de mourir. L'autre commença à trembler. Il le prit contre lui, et le serra dans ses bras, sans réfléchir. « Je vais te donner, un peu de ma chaleur…Tu es si froid. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Soudain, le barman sentit, quelque chose de mouillé rouler sur ses joues et dans son cou. Il pleurait…Comment en était-on arrivé là déjà ? Ah oui, par sa faute. Il l'avait laissé seul toute la journée, sans rien à manger et à boire. « Je suis vraiment stupide, hein ? Mais il faut que tu me pardonnes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment… »Disait-il, en continuant de serrer l'informateur dans ses bras. Shizuo attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de Shinra, et tentait de réchauffer Izaya, en vain. Ce dernier était-il seulement conscient de ce qui était en train de passer ? Probablement que non…

-Shizuo ? Tu es là ? Ouvres-moi !

-J'arrive ! Dépêche-toi, je t'en supplie…

Le jeune médecin fut très étonné, de voir le barman si affolé. Néanmoins il examina tout de suite l'informateur, et nota que son pouls était extrêmement faible. Sa pression artérielle avait beaucoup ralentit, et son teint livide montrait qu'il n'était pas loin de succomber…Il sortit tout un tas d'instruments, et demanda à Shizuo de sortir de la pièce. Ce dernier refusa dans un premier temps, mais le ton insistant qu'emprunta Shinra le fit changer d'avis. Le blond s'enferma donc dans la salle de bain, frustré, et angoissé comme jamais. Il essaya de se changer les idées, et pensa à qui était en train de LUI arriver. Il avait tellement changé, en si peu de temps…Il paraissait évident que c'était à cause d'Izaya, mais, cela ne faisait que deux jours à peine qu'il était chez lui. C'était bien trop rapide…Il ne pouvait pas s'être attaché à lui. Comment le pourrait-il, de toute façon ? Les deux s'étaient haïs dès le premier regard. Seulement… « Je crois que je t'aime bien…Finalement. » Cette phrase résonnait dans la tête du barman, sans qu'il puisse la faire taire. Crétin d'asticot ! Il ne mesurait décidément la portée de ses paroles…Cela dit, il n'était surement pas en mesure de le faire. C'est vrai, il avait vécu de sérieux traumatismes physiques, et probablement psychiques aussi. Il faut dire, qu'il était poursuivi par une chose non humaine, quasi-immortelle, dotée d'une puissance supérieure à celle même de l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro…Les minutes passèrent, et semblèrent durer des heures. Shizuo ne tenait pas en place, il était tantôt recroquevillé contre un mur, tantôt à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Plusieurs fois, il alla se passer le visage sous l'eau froide, comme pour évacuer son stress. Soudain, le bruit cessa de l'autre côté. Shinra se dirigeait vers la porte…Quel visage aurait-il ? Surtout, qu'allait-il lui annoncer ? Avait-il pu le sauver, ou…

-Shizuo… ?

-C…Comment ça s'est passé ?


	7. Chapter 7

_C'est en relisant ma fic, que je me rends compte que Izaya et surtout Shizuo, sont carrément trop OOC haha. Enfin bon...Sinon, voilà, j'ai rajouté de l'épaisseur à mon chapitre 7, pour, j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir! Et je suis consciente qu'il y a beaucoup de discours, mais je n'arriva pas à faire sans...So hope U like it~_

**Chapitre 7-Les craintes se dissipent. La demoiselle aux papillons est de retour!  
><strong>

Ikebukuro, 13 décembre, 20h27

Le médecin soupira, tout en retirant son masque de protection. Ses mains et son tablier étaient couverts de sang. Le barman eut un affreux haut-le-cœur, et redoutait le pire…

-Il m'en a donné, du fil à retordre ! J'ai fais, tout ce que j'ai pu et…

Shizuo s'effondra à terre. Non…C'était impossible. Non. Cela, ne pouvait pas être même, ne serais-ce qu'envisageable.

-Attends un peu ! Ne lui mets pas déjà un pied dans la tombe…Je n'avais pas fini. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu, ET j'ai réussi à le sauver. Son état est stable, mais il faudra l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il ne peut pas rester ici, il risquerait de rechuter.

-Shinra…

Le barman poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Comme si toutes ses craintes, tout ce stress qu'il avait accumulé, s'étaient envolés d'un seul coup. Il retourna dans le salon, et contempla le visage d'Izaya. Il semblait avoir déjà meilleure mine qu'avant, et paraissait dormir paisiblement, enfoui dans les bras d'un sommeil profond et serein. Shizuo sourit, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'informateur. « Vraiment, tu es impossible toi… » Dit-il en se relevant. Shinra, en le regardant, comprit tout de suite, ce qu'il se passait. C'était même une évidence…Bien qu'elle eut été absolument inconcevable, impensable, elle était bien réelle. Shizuo s'était éprit de son ennemi juré. Il aurait beau tenter de se le cacher, rien n'y ferait, il était tombé amoureux, un point c'est tout. Le jeune médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire, face à cette situation si imprévue.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Non, ce n'est rien…Je me disais juste que tu as bien changé.

-Q…Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ! Je…Je ne voulais pas…C'était pour…Parce que…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shizuo…Je ne dirai rien.

-Non mais, ne te fais pas d'idées ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Le blond avait bien du mal à trouver ses mots. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son soulagement. Mais il était si heureux, de savoir qu'il ne contemplerait pas seul l'aurore du lendemain. Il remercia Shinra et le raccompagna à la porte, lui promettant d'amener Izaya à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Il pensait à présent être tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur la visite inattendue d'Hanako…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-…Heiwajima-san ? Je peux entrer ?

-Encore vous ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, là.

-Les papillons connectés à Izaya se sont soudainement comportés de façon étrange, je venais voir s'il y avait un problème.

-Euh, oui, il y a EU un problème ! Izaya-kun, a juste failli mourir !

Le visage de la jeune femme se ternit. Elle eut un sourire forcé, et baissa la regard.

-Il a encore été attaqué par ce shadow...Par ma faute, il-

-Mais arrêtez un peu de débiter des conneries ! C'est pas ce foutu machin qui n'existe même pas qui lui a fait ça, voyons !

-Hei…Heiwajima-san ! Je suis consciente que vous vous soyez inquiété pour Izaya, mais ne m'agressez pas, s'il vous plait ! Je ne tente que de l'aider, j'estime avoir droit à un minimum de respect de votre part.

L'ambiance était à nouveau tendue. Le barman luttait pour contenir sa colère, et ne pas frapper Hanako, mais tout ce qu'elle racontait, sur les « shadows », les « gates »…C'était inconcevable. Enfin, le fait qu'il arrive à éprouver de tels sentiments à l'égard de l'asticot, c'était peut-être plus inconcevable encore. Il essaya de réfléchir, de s'imaginer, ces choses. En train d'attaquer l'informateur. En train…De lui briser les jambes. Le simple souvenir du bruit, ce craquement d'os, lui donna la chair de poule.

-Hm. Bon, disons que ce que tu dis est vrai. Tu veux faire comment, pour l'aider, au juste ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers le meuble de télévision, se pencha et alluma le lecteur CD. Le silence fut rompu par la _marche funèbre_ de Chopin. La jeune femme releva la tête, et regarda Shizuo, le regard plein d'étonnement.

-Chopin ?

-Oui, Chopin. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en écouter ?

-Je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel. Mais…Cela me surprends. Voyons voir, ce qu'il y a d'autre !

Hanako passa à la chanson suivante, puis la suivante, puis la suivante encore…_Toccata et fugue en D mineur_ de Bach, le _Requiem_ de Mozart, _le lac des signes_ et la _danse arabe_ de Tchaikovski, _les 4 saisons_ de Vivaldi…Il n'y avait que des morceaux cultes de Classique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, car il était vrai, que l'on n'aurait jamais pu se douter que le barman écouterait ce genre de musique. Il en fut presque gêné et réitéra sa question, pour changer de sujet. La demoiselle se redressa, tout en laissant la musique. Elle se dirigea vers Izaya et le souleva, avec une infime délicatesse, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé. La tête du brun était posée sur ses genoux, et elle s'amusait à entortiller ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses de l'informateur, tel une mère et son enfant.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Je vous ai dis, ce matin, que j'étais différente de vous. Je suis humaine, sans l'être vraiment.

-Hein ?

-Comment vous expliquer…Lorsque je suis née, il s'est produit quelque chose d'inouï. Et de terrible en même temps. Ma naissance à réveillé une chose qui n'aurait jamais du être réveillée…

-Et, c'était quoi, au juste ?

-Un démon. Un démon vieux de plusieurs millénaires, qui était enfermé dans le château ou-

-Un château ? Vous êtes…De sang royal ?

Shizuo eut un mouvement de recul. Elle pouvait bien parler, de ses goûts musicaux ! Elle n'avait rien d'une bourgeoise, bien qu'elle soit bien habillée, et qu'elle possède un charme qui n'était pas vilain…

-Oh, on peut dire cela ainsi. Ah, oui, je dois peut-être vous expliquer, depuis le début ! Ce sera beaucoup plus clair pour vous, Heiwajima-san. En vérité, je ne suis pas née à votre époque. J'ai vécu au Moyen-âge. Je vivais en Occident, en ce temps-là…Mes parents étaient souverains d'un petit royaume, il ne comptait qu'une centaine de personnes, pour vous dire. Mais c'était parce que les gens avaient peur. Car, notre famille était un peu spéciale. En effet, mes parents, tout comme les parents, et les parents de leurs parents, étaient des chasseurs de démons. Ils en étaient fiers, et les villageois les respectaient énormément. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dis précédemment, il y avait un démon, enfermé dans le château. Il reposait dans le sous-sol le plus reculé, la où aucun bruit ne pouvait parvenir, pas même celui des canons. Mais je ne saurais dire comment, ni pourquoi, le premier cri que j'ai poussé lorsque je suis sortie du ventre de ma mère, a réussi à traverser tous les murs, pour aller résonner dans le lieu où dormait ce démon. Dès lors, le ciel s'est assombri, le château a tremblé. Tous ont su ce qu'il se passait, et mon père a donné l'ordre d'évacuer le royaume. Ma mère m'a emmené avec elle, loin de ce qui allait devenir un tas de ruines fumantes et insidieuses.

Le barman se leva. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, l'air affligé. Puis il clôt ses paupières, respira calmement, et les rouvrit.

-J'ai trop faim…Je vais préparer à manger.

-Ce que je vous raconte ne vous intéresse pas ?

-Oh, si, si, bien sûr. Mais là, j'ai trop faim. Vous pouvez continuer de parler, je ne vous en empêche pas. Je vous écoute toujours, mademoiselle.

Hanako sourit encore, mais ne dit rien. Elle continuait de caresser les cheveux de l'asticot, et avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier la musique. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder, tout les deux, et éprouvait une légère sensation de jalousie. De la jalousie…Comment pouvait-il éprouver de la jalousie envers elle ? Pourquoi préfèrerait-il être à sa place, à glisser SES doigts dans les cheveux d'Izaya ? Ces contradictions extrêmes qui grouillaient dans la tête du barman ne firent que l'exaspérer. Cependant il ne pouvait plus se le cacher à lui-même, quand bien même il avait essayé avec toute la volonté du monde : Il appréciait l'asticot. Non seulement, il ne le détestait plus, mais il en était carrément arrivé à REGRETTER tout ce qu'il avait pensé de mal sur lui. Il était devenu dépendant, en quelques sortes.

-Heiwajima-san ?

-Moui ?

-Vous aimez Izaya ?

A ces mots, Shizuo laissa tomber le plat en céramique qui contenait un reste de canard confit à l'orange et de jardinière de légumes. Celui ce brisa en morceau, et les petits pois s'éparpillèrent dans la cuisine et le salon. Hanako les regarda rouler sur le carrelage avec un air indifférent.

-Rah !

-Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un tel état pour une simple question, Heiwajima-san…

-Le dîner, le dîner, le dîner…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Le barman jeta le canard à la poubelle, à contrecœur, et ramassa la jardinière avec une pelle et une balayette qu'il jeta également. Il eut un long soupir, qui ressemblait même plus à un râle, et décrocha le téléphone. Il commanda des nouilles au poulet, et raccrocha. Puis, il se retourna, et lança un regard dépité à la jeune femme, avant de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

-Fais chier, je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à 21h15 pour manger.

-Oh, il est déjà 20h49.

-M'en fout, je vais devoir attendre quand même.

-Au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, Heiwajima-san.

-Je suis pas forcé d'y répondre.

-Mais ça pourrait l'aider, vous savez. Si je sais que vous tenez réellement à Izaya, Je serai plus puissante.

Le blond écouta plus attentivement son discours.

-Mes capacités sont décuplées dès lors que la personne que je protège reçoit l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme, personne ne tient vraiment à Izaya…Enfin, en tout cas, je n'ai ressenti aucune présence de lien fort.

-Mais ça marche comment, votre truc, là ?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire narquois, mais tenta de le cacher, pour ne pas irriter Shizuo.

-C'est un peu compliqué. Voyez, chaque chose vivante en ce monde possède une onde, une résonnance pour être exacte. C'est la même chose que les ondes sonores, si vous voulez. Je suis capable de sentir ces résonnances, grâce à mon âme. Et qui plus est, je peux diviser cette dernière en cent morceaux distincts.

-Cent ?

-Oui. En fait…Tous les papillons qui me suivent à la trace, se sont des fractions de mon âme. Certains sont à mes côtés en permanence, et les autres sont dissimulés de par le monde. Ainsi je peux sentir la présence d'un démon, où de quelque autre entité maléfique que se soit, où qu'elle se trouve.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais ça ne me dis pas comment vous faites pour les battre.

-Hm…Disons…Prenez, deux haut-parleurs. Vous les allumez tous les deux. L'un produit un son aigu, l'autre produit un son grave. Vous y êtes ?

-Euh, oui…Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, mademoiselle. Si je ne m'abuse…

-Attendez, la suite arrive. Montez simultanément le volume de chaque haut-parleur. On ne pourra pas distinguer nettement les deux sons, exact ?

-Bien sûr que non…

-On est d'accord. Mais, augmentez, ne serais-ce qu'un peu, le volume d'un des deux haut-parleurs. Et c'est le son qui s'en échappe que l'on distinguera de l'autre ! Et plus vous augmenterez le volume, plus le son prendra de l'ampleur et couvrira l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende plus qu'un seul son. Vous avez saisi ?

-Euuuh…

Shizuo se demandait, pourquoi cette fille disait des choses aussi étranges. C'était pire encore que tout ce que déblatérait l'asticot pour l'énerver. Enfin, là, bizarrement, ça ne l'embêtait pas. Certes il avait un peu de mal à voir où elle voulait en venir, mais toutes ces paroles qu'on eut pu croire dénuées de sens, ne l'irritaient même pas un poil. Au contraire même, elles le captivaient. Il réfléchit intensément, quand soudain, un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles. Il releva la tête en direction de l'informateur, qui s'était finalement réveillé.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ah, enfin le chapitre 8! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai pédalé dans la semoule pour finir ce chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas comment...Enfin, le principal, c'est qu'il est là! Je ne dirais qu'une chose: Enjoy~_

**Chapitre 8: Love me love me, Shizu-chan! Les cœurs s'emballent...**

Ikebukuro, 13 décembre ,21h16

Le livreur sonna à la porte. Shizuo se leva et alla ouvrir. Il s'empara du sachet, paya, remercia l'homme et referma doucement. Il ne se fit pas prier pour manger, il avait beaucoup trop faim...Il contempla Izaya battre rapidement des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière, et ses grands cils ressemblaient aux ailes d'un papillon couleur d'ébène.

-M…Ma tête…

Hanako retira sa main des cheveux de l'informateur, et la posa sur son front. Il était fiévreux…Elle suggéra de l'emmener à l'hôpital, et le barman lui répondit qu'il l'y conduirait dès qu'il aurait fini de manger. Elle ne pu s'empêcher alors de soupirer, en gardant son sourire habituel. « Au moins, pour le moment, il est hors de danger » murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue rougie du brun. Il ne semblait pas trouver cela désagréable, et cherchait le plus de réconfort possible pour oublier la douleur. Shizuo s'en aperçu, et se leva pour éteindre le lecteur cd. Le silence est bien plus pratique pour se reposer…Il se rassit, et finit ses nouilles hâtivement. Aussitôt, il alla enfiler une veste, mais resta planté au milieu du salon, comme s'il était sur « pause ».

-Heiwajima-san ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-On va faire comment pour le transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Même avec un taxi…Il a les jambes cassées !

-Vous n'appelez pas une ambulance ?

-Ah…Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Le barman décrocha le téléphone instantanément, et composa le numéro des urgences. Il attendit, attendit encore et…Ah ! Ah, non. La colère commença à monter en lui, mais finalement quelqu'un décrocha. Il fit sa demande, donna ses coordonnées, raccrocha. Un râle d'agacement s'échappa de sa bouche, et il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes, qu'il tira en arrière pour dégager son front. Hanako le regardait, impassible. Izaya avait fermé les yeux à nouveau, et il serrait à présent une des mains de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Peu de temps après, une ambulance arriva. Les secouristes prirent en charge l'informateur, mais Shizuo ne l'accompagna pas. Il regarda le véhicule s'en aller, les lumières des feux arrière disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Il rentra, et elle était toujours là. Cette femme si étrange, empreinte d'une telle beauté, mais au passé si lourd…Elle était là, debout, l'attendant avec ce sourire si chaleureux. Elle attendait, parce qu'elle savait. Le blond échangea un regard avec elle, et il comprit. Il s'approcha doucement, posa sa tête sur son épaule fine et douce. Et il pleura. Enfin, il laissa tout ce nouveau trop plein d'émotions sortir de son corps. Hanako le serra contre lui, et le réconforta, comme elle avait réconforté Izaya. Elle avait attendu, car elle savait, elle sentait, que Shizuo avait besoin de pleurer. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait aujourd'hui, et il s'en voulait, parce que pleurer signifie être faible, et le barman ne voulait pas être faible.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 17 décembre, 9h18

Quatre jours avaient passés depuis qu'Izaya a été emmené à l'hôpital. Il a reçu les visites récurrentes de ses deux sœurs, Shinra et Celty. Kadota est passé une fois, et Hanako, tous les jours. Shizuo n'était pas venu une seule fois. Du moins, il n'avait jamais franchi le pas de la porte. Chaque fois, il est resté devant, incapable de faire un seul geste. Il se sentait réellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à l'informateur, et ne pouvait se le pardonner. Il n'osait plus le regarder en face… Aujourd'hui encore, il était là, face à cette barrière de bois qui le séparait de l'autre. Son corps était totalement paralysé. Alors, comme à chaque fois, il tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Cependant, un horrible frisson le traversa, lorsqu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il se retourna vivement, et, ce qu'il aperçu, juste à ce moment là, lui fit presque s'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine.

Une masse. Une…chose. Indescriptible, n'ayant pas de forme propre. Un amas poisseux et puant, ressemblant vaguement à une grosse flaque de pétrole mouvante, entourée d'une fumée épaisse et charbonneuse. Et c'était là, juste devant la porte de cette chambre. Le barman était pétrifié, mais alors que ça allait rentrer, il bougea. Il voulut l'empêcher d'entrer, mais il passa au travers. Il voulut se retourner, mais se sentit mal. C'était comme si quelque chose était en train de se déverser à l'intérieur de lui, il le sentait s'écouler dans ses veines, jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. Puis, plus rien. Plus rien n'existait autour du blond, tout s'était écroulé, le vide total. Un moment passa –une seconde, une heure ? Il n'en savait rien- et le monde retrouva sa place.

*Toc toc*

-Entrez…AH ! Shi..Shizu-chan…

-Désolé de ne pas être venu te rendre visite plus tôt. Je suis venu tout les jours, mais je n'ai jamais osé rentrer. Je me sens tellement coupable de ce qui t'est arrivé, je me suis dis que je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder en face…

L'informateur osait à peine y croire. C'était vraiment direct…mais au fond, ça le soulageait un peu, car il pensait sérieusement que Shizuo l'avait oublié. Il avait accepté ses sentiments à son égard, car le barman détestant certainement cent fois plus Izaya que lui eut pu le détester, il l'avait sauvé, plus de fois qu'il le pensait même, il l'avait sauvé malgré la haine qu'il lui portait. Bon, il avait bien essayé de le tuer aussi, mais qui n'aurait pas tenté de saisir l'occasion d'en finir avec son ennemi de toujours ?

Enfin, peu importe. Il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le silence s'installa rapidement dans la pièce, signe de la gêne qu'éprouvaient les deux hommes. Izaya faisait craquer ses phalanges, et Shizuo observait chaque recoin de la chambre d'hôpital. Et puis enfin, il décida de rompre le silence :

-Ils veulent te faire rester combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste que je serai sorti pour Noël.

-Ce serait bien.

-Dis, Shizu-chan…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais…L'autre jour…Quand tu m'as sauvé de cette chose…Je ne te l'ai pas dis, mais…J'ai tout entendu. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je n'avais même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux, ni même de bouger, mais j'entendais tout. Je t'ai entendu paniquer, appeler Shinra pour qu'il vienne me sauver…Je t'ai senti, me prendre dans tes bras, et me serrer contre toi. Et j'ai senti tes larmes tomber sur mon visage.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, quoi dire, et préféra détourner le regard. Il frotta le derrière de sa tête, et chercha à éviter le regard d'Izaya. Ce dernier affichait un large sourire amusé, mais pas de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'adresser aux gens. Pas ce sourire diabolique, mesquin, qui faisait froid dans le dos. C'était un sourire joyeux, un peu moqueur, parce qu'il avait aussi bien compris que les sentiments de Shizuo à son égard n'étaient plus les mêmes.

-Mais…Mais c'est ta faute aussi, tu m'as rendu bizarre.

-Haha ! Shizu-chan, n'étais-tu pas déjà bizarre avant ? C'est un peu facile, de rejeter la faute sur les autres…Je me doute bien que c'est une chose difficile à accepter, mais tu dois t'y faire.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, voyons, Shizu-chan ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…Nous savons tout les deux que cette haine, ce dégout que nous ressentions réciproquement l'un envers l'autre, sont désormais révolus…

Le barman se releva brusquement. Il avait la tête baissée, de telle manière que l'informateur ne pouvait distinguer son visage. Il avait les poings serrés, et tremblait légèrement. Le brun eut un mouvement instinctif de recul, et se demandais ce qu'il arrivait à Shizuo. Enfin celui-ci cessa de trembler, et redressa lentement la tête. Il y avait alors dans son regard une expression qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il s'approcha du lit, doucement, car il sentait bien la peur que dégageait Izaya. Il posa sa main délicatement sur la joue de celui-ci, et lui adressa un nouveau regard, qui se voulu réconfortant. L'informateur soupira de soulagement, et ne cessa pas de regarder celui qui était en face de lui. A son tour il plaça ses mains sur le visage du barman, et le rapprocha du sien, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

Tous les deux étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Shizuo s'était assis sur le lit, et caressa les lèvres du brun de l'extrémité de ses doigts. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine que cela lui faisait mal, et il sentait une chaleur étouffante parcourir son corps. Il en était de même pour Izaya, qui n'avait envie que d'une chose en cet instant : L'embrasser. Il ne voulait pas, ou plutôt ne pouvais pas, car il n'était pas très sûr de la façon dont l'autre allait réagir, et ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il faudrait que ce soit ce dernier qui fasse le premier pas. Ce qui risquait sûrement d'être plus improbable, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté ses sentiments comme il se devait. Néanmoins, il se contenta de cet instant, de cette proximité, de cette chaleur que lui offrait son précieux Shizu-chan.

-Bonjour ! Comment…ça…va…

L'arrivée surprise de Shinra ne fut pas des plus réjouissantes à ce moment. Le jeune médecin avait voulu faire une entrée fracassante, et il avait bien réussi…Shizuo n'avait qu'eut le temps de détourner vivement la tête, puis son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Il ne bougeait plus, tel une statue de cire. Izaya quant à lui plongea sa tête dans ses mains, et maudit son ami d'être arrivé à cet instant PRECIS. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne s'en alla pas pour autant. Il déposa Shizuo dans le fauteuil et, toujours plus souriant, lança sur un ton ironique :

-J'aurai du amener autre chose que des fleurs, peut-être…La prochaine fois, fais-moi penser à prendre du pop-corn, et une caméra aussi !

-Oh, mais oui évidemment. Tu me ramènes les menottes et le fouet, tant que tu y es ?

-Pas de problème !

Shinra avait vraiment un humour spécial. Un humour que même l'informateur avait parfois du mal à comprendre…Il y eut un grand silence à nouveau, et soudainement le barman se releva, et décida de partir. L'informateur afficha une mine un peu déçue, mais le laissa s'en aller. Il voulait tellement que Shizuo accepte le fait qu'il était en était amoureux ! Le jeune médecin soupira, et ne put s'empêcher se faire une autre remarque désobligeante. « Tu sais, Shizuo, c'est un peu comme un chat, si tu le caresses dans le mauvais sens du poil, il sort les griffes… » Alors, non seulement c'était désobligeant, mais en plus ça n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle. Il rigola tout seul, mais s'arrêta en voyant l'air dépité d'Izaya.

-Eum…

-Bien entendu, je compte sur ton silence.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Izaya, je serai muet comme une tombe. Tu me connais, non ?

-Justement, je préfère m'en assurer…

Shinra resta cinq bonnes minutes, puis partit à son tour. Le brun était à nouveau tout seul…Mais il n'était pas inquiet, étant donné que depuis le fameux soir où Shizuo l'avait sauvé, la créature ne s'était pas remontrée.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Il était l'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro. Il n'avait peur de personne. Il détestait sa puissance malgré tout. Mais il était bien humain, et il était capable de ressentir d'autres émotions que la haine et la colère. Shizuo pouvait ressentir la joie, la tristesse, la peur. Cependant, ressentir toutes ces choses en même temps était un peu déstabilisant pour lui. Il tentait alors, tant bien quel mal, de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Seul, dans son appartement, il repensait à ces 5 derniers jours. Du moment où il avait appris par Shinra qu'Izaya s'était fait agresser, à aujourd'hui. Et tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre temps. Il y avait une chose bizarre qu'il sentait toujours et uniquement, lorsqu'il était près de l'informateur : Son cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement, il lui arrivait d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur, et il était toujours tendu. Enfin, plus que d'habitude…Mais le blond ne savait pas ce que s'était. Il avait voulu demander à Hanako, mais il n'avait jamais réussi. Depuis qu'elle lui avait posé cette question « vous aimez Izaya ? », il avait renoncé. Mais finalement, n'étais-ce pas justement de l'amour qu'il ressentait, envers le brun ? Shizuo n'était jamais tombé amoureux auparavant, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que cela faisait, mais il se pourrait bien que, ce sentiment étrange soit bien de l'amour…


	9. Chapter 9

_Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, eh bien voilà le chapitre 9! Je n'arrive plus à trouver le temps d'écrire en ce moment, mais il faut que je m'y remette sérieusement. Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

Ikebukuro, 19 décembre, 12h22

_« Izaya, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire mais…Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler avec les gens. Et parler avec toi, c'est encore plus dur ! Mais c'est ta faute aussi, tu as toujours tout fais pour m'énerver ! Mais enfin, je ne veux pas parler de ça. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je ne te déteste plus. Je sais que toi non plus, mais je voulais te le dire. C'est tout. On a beaucoup changé tous les deux, depuis ton « accident ». J'ai découvert des faces cachées de toi, que je n'aurais jamais imaginé tu sais. Mais je crois que ce qui m'a fait définitivement changé, c'est que je n'aie pas pu te tuer. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'avais toutes les cartes en mains pour réussir, mais malgré tout j'ai échoué. J'ai réfléchi du mieux que je pouvais, et je pense que si je n'ai pas réussi, c'est parce qu'on fond de moi, je n'avais pas vraiment envie que tu meures. Je veux dire, je t'ai toujours dis que je voulais te voir mort, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui en soit la cause. Je voulais mettre fin à ta vie de mes mains. Et c'est toujours le cas, c'est pour ça que tu vivras longtemps, Izaya. Rien ni personne ne pourra te tuer, sauf moi. Bref, peu importe. Au fait, tu sais l'autre jour, Hanako, elle m'a posé une question. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, parce que je n'étais pas sûr. Elle m'a demandé si je t'aimais. Je me le demande…Est-ce qu'avoir le cœur qui bat plus fort quand je te vois, me sentir bizarre quand nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre, vouloir plonger ma tête dans ta nuque pour respirer l'odeur de ta peau, et sentir une chaleur agréable quand je te vois sourire, c'est être amoureux de toi ? Est-ce qu'avoir peur que tu partes, que tu ne reviennes plus jamais, où que tu souries à quelqu'un d'autre et soit heureux avec une autre personne que moi, c'est avoir envie de toi ? Je réalise que je suis capable de ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Je croyais connaître la joie, quand j'arrivais à te blesser, mais c'était plutôt de la satisfaction. Aujourd'hui je connais la joie, le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime malgré le monstre que je suis, et qui n'a pas peur de ma force inhumaine. Je suis heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne qui ne craint pas pour sa vie à mes côtés, qui m'accepte tel que je suis. Je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé, Izaya. Jusque là, je ne connaissais que l'asticot, la vermine, un humain plus inhumain que moi, mais plus humanisé. Puis en regardant les choses d'un angle différent, je t'ai aperçu. J'ai cherché, j'ai creusé plus en profondeur la carapace que tu portais, et je t'ai trouvé. Tu es un homme, mais tu n'es pas qu'un homme. Tu es Izaya Orihara, et tu es celui qui fait battre mon cœur désormais. » _

L'informateur serra la lettre contre son cœur, et afficha un sourire radieux. Le barman n'était pas venu le voir le jour précédent, il pensait que l'épisode avec Shinra l'avait trop gêné et qu'il ne voulait plus venir. Alors qu'il flottait sur son petit nuage, un « toc toc » à la porte de sa chambre le fit redescendre sur Terre.

-Oui ?

-Bonjour, Izaya, c'est moi !

-Ah, Hanako ! Je suis content de te voir, il faut absolument que tu voies ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une lettre ? C'est signé de Heiwajima-san ?

-Oui. C'est une lettre d'amour.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Elle serra Izaya dans ses bras et le félicita. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'enfin Shizuo se soit déclaré…Surtout que maintenant, elle pourrait utiliser son pouvoir pleinement, puisque la puissance de propagation de ses ondes était à son paroxysme. Oui, car Shizuo aimait Izaya de tout son être, sans réserve. Elle pourrait enfin le sauver. Il ne restait à présent qu'à trouver ce shadow, et en finir avec lui.

-C'est grâce à toi s'il a réussi à accepter ses sentiments…Mille « merci » ne seraient pas suffisant pour t'exprimer ma gratitude, Hanako…

-Le fait que tu sois heureux, ça me suffit amplement.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour te remercier ?

-Eh bien…Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. Je l'aimais bien, mais ça fait longtemps que personne, même pas moi, ne l'a utilisé.

-Ton vrai prénom ?

Le brun afficha une mine surprise. Effectivement, il pensait que « Hanako » était le vrai prénom de la demoiselle, et n'avait aucune raison de penser le contraire. Mais maintenant, il voulait absolument savoir, comment celle-ci se nommait réellement. Dans un sourire candide, elle lui dévoila.

-Amaria. En vérité, je m'appelle Amaria.

-C'est…C'est très joli !

-C'est un dérivé d'Amarante. Tu sais, dans le langage des fleurs, l'amarante signifie « qui ne se flétrit jamais ». C'est un symbole d'immortalité.

-Eh bien, c'est recherché…Mais c'est un joli prénom en tout cas. Il te va bien. Amaria…

Elle sourit encore. Ce prénom semblait glisser sur les lèvres de l'informateur, que c'était encore plus réjouissant de l'entendre. Ils échangèrent un regard, et se mirent à rire bêtement. Chaque fois qu'elle était dans la pièce, l'air y était plus agréable, et les cœurs s'apaisaient.

*toc toc*

-Entrez ?

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant dépasser une tignasse blonde hésitante. Shizuo entra silencieusement, et s'avança vers le lit.

H -Bonj-

A -Heiwajima-saaaaaaaaan! Félicitations, je suis vraiment fière de vous !

I -Amalia-chan, ne lui saute pas dessus comme ça…

H –Tu…Euh, je…C'est…Enfin, la lettre…

I –Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Shizu-chan. Tout est dit ici.

Amaria regarda un instant Izaya, puis Shizuo. Puis elle sortit de la chambre et les laissa seuls un moment. Elle savait pertinemment qu'en cet instant, elle n'avait rien à faire ici, et qu'elle ne serait qu'une gêne si elle décidait de rester. Elle s'en alla donc se promener, laissant les deux autres en tête à tête…

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Shizu-chan. Ce que je souhaitais de tout mon cœur est enfin arrivé. C'est comme si on avait entendu ma prière. Et, dis-donc, je ne te savais pas si romantique…

-I…Izaya…Je t'ai écris cette lettre…Parce que je n'ai pas le courage de te dire tout ça en face.

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça me convient très bien, Shizu-chan. Je suis déjà très heureux comme ça.

-Tu ne comprends pas…Ce n'est pas une bonne chose !

-Shizu-chan…Je ne comprends pas, non. Pourquoi serais-ce une mauvaise chose que de m'avouer ton amour, même si c'est par écrit plutôt qu'à l'oral ? Au final, ça reviens quand même à avouer tes sentiments, donc je ne vois pas où est le souci !

Le barman affichait un visage désemparé et confus. Il cherchait ses mots, tentait d'expliquer son point de vue, mais il avait du mal.

-Je ne mérite pas ton amour. Tu auras beau me dire cent fois, mille fois « je t'aime », je ne pourrai jamais faire de même. Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre ton amour par des gestes, jamais je n'arriverai à t'embrasser ou à te serrer contre moi. J'en suis incapable…Voilà pourquoi c'est une mauvaise chose. Regarde, ça, c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire. Je ne pourrai jamais aller au-delà du papier, parce que je n'en ai pas la force et le courage. Je suis un monstre, souviens-toi, et je ne peux montrer mon amour à personne. J'ai essayé, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Voilà, Izaya, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je suis désolé, je t'ai peut-être blessé, mais même si je ne voulais pas, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Maintenant, je vais partir, et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Adieu, Izaya…

Il se retourna sans rien dire, les poings serrés et la tête baissée, et s'en alla. L'informateur essaya de crier, de lui dire de rester, mais rien. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il tendit le bras, mais il était incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait que voir la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir rien faire. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus personne, plus que lui, à nouveau. Il laissa son bras en l'air un moment, puis le rabattit contre lui. Enfin, un son daigna sortir de sa bouche : « Pourquoi ? » susurra-t-il à lui-même, tout en continuant de pleurer.

Le blond, quant à lui, courrait du plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, courrait sans savoir pourquoi. Ses jambes, son corps, agissaient de manière instinctive. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il fuyait. Il tentait de fuir la réalité, parce que ça lui faisait trop mal. « Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. » Pensait-il, et il avait bien raison. Vraiment, adresser une lettre d'amour à quelqu'un pour ensuite lui transpercer le cœur avec des paroles cruelles, c'était vraiment être idiot. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser Izaya, il ne voulait pas que l'informateur espère pour rien, qu'il croie en ce qui n'étaient que des chimères, des mensonges trop beaux pour être vrais. Il l'aimait, mais ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il le désirait, du plus profond de son être, mais était incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le barman se sentait plus monstrueux que jamais, et il courait pour échapper à cette réalité qui était aussi monstrueuse que lui. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour bonjour! Oh, tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir! Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser car ce chapitre est un peu court. Mais je vais poster le prochain rapidement, donc pas la peine de s'inquiétér ^^ Et pour finir...Je tiens à vous faire partager quelque chose. Je suis une grande fan de la série Glee, et il y a une chanson qui m'a particulièrement touchée. Non pas que je me retrouve dedans, mais je ne sais pas, cette chanson a quelque chose de spécial. Et les paroles correspondent parfaitement à la situation d'Amaria dans ce chapitre, c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce qu'elle la chante.- .com/watch?v=Hw-Bt8ST_po - Le lien pour vous mettre dans le chapitre à 100%. Voilà, surtout dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, bonne lecture!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>_:_** Les blessures qui restent. Quand ses larmes lassèrent son visage...**_

_Ikebukuro, 22 décembre, 14h55_

Trois jours. Trois jours ont passé depuis que Shizuo est parti. Les médecins ont décrété qu'Izaya était apte à sortir aujourd'hui. Il était donc, sur le point de quitter l'hôpital, en compagnie d'Amaria...

-Izaya, tu es sûr que ça va aller?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Tu as bien entendu le docteur, non? Je ne devrais être en fauteuil que quelques temps, je pourrai bientôt marcher avec des béquilles.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Le visage de l'informateur se ternit. Il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, mais il cherchait à éviter le sujet, par tous les moyens. Il avait été si atterré, si brisé par les mots que lui avait dit le barman, que même la haine lui semblait dérisoire. Le détester ne servirait à rien, le pleurer ne le ferait pas revenir. Alors, que faire? L'ignorance. Oui, Izaya, avait choisit d'ignorer les paroles de Shizuo, et de faire comme si tout ça ne s'était pas passé. Comme s'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Cela allait être dur, mais il devait le faire. C'était le meilleur moyen de ne plus souffrir. Et en parlant de souffrance, le shadow ne s'était pas montré depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu la jeune fille aux papillons.

-Tout ça n'est pas normal du tout. Lorsqu'un shadow se fixe une proie, il la traque jusqu'à l'avoir tuée. S'il s'est absenté pendant si longtemps, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose...

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Qu'il a trouvé une gate. Et vu les récents événements...Il n'y a qu'une seule solution possible.

"Shizu-chan". Ce mot répété tant et tant de fois. Le cœur d'Izaya se serra dans sa poitrine. Celui qu'il aimait était possédé par une chose qui désirait le tuer. "Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan?" Il n'était pas là. Il n'était plus là. Pourquoi? Ah oui. Il avait fuit comme un lâche. Non, on avait dit qu'on oubliait tout ça. Désolé, mais oublier, c'était impossible. Il l'aimait de tout son coeur, et il ne pouvait pas oublier. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Tout ça, c'était à cause du shadow qui avait pris possession du corps du barman. Sinon, il n'aurait surement pas dit ces choses méchantes. L'informateur s'embrouillait la tête avec toutes ces pensées...Mais Amaria le ramena bien vite à la réalité. "On va aller déposer tes affaires chez toi, et ensuite on ira manger quelque chose en ville. D'accord?" Fit-elle avec son sourire chaleureux habituel. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, sans rien dire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, il afficha une mine déçue, et soupira. Il regrettait celui de Shizuo...Il n'avait séjourné que quelques jours là-bas, mais après tout, c'est bien à cet endroit que tout avait changé.

-Je ne veux pas...Ce n'est pas chez moi ici. Ce n'est plus chez moi.

-Enfin, Izaya, c'est la bonne adresse! Tu ne reconnais pas ton propre appartement?

-Je ne veux plus vivre ici, Amalia. Je ne veux plus...Je veux vivre là où je devrais vivre, là où est ma vraie place.

-Chez Heiwajima-san?

-Oui.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait le regard posé sur l'informateur, et ne ressentait que de la tristesse pour lui. Il vivait une situation trop difficile, qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer seul. L'espoir était loin d'être suffisant, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face: Il avait besoin d'aide. Mais Amaria ne pouvait rien faire, si le shadow ne se montrait pas. Izaya devrait donc endurer cette peine jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi soit vaincu. "Je suis vraiment...Inutile." murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à terre. Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Je suis si inutile...Je veux tellement faire le bien autour de moi, mais je n'arrive à rien. Je ne peux même pas t'aider maintenant, alors que tu as besoin de moi...Et quoi que je fasse, tout finit toujours par se briser, les rêves comme les gens que j'aime...

-Amalia...Tu n'es pas inutile. Tu es là pour moi, et c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Non, Izaya, justement! Tu ne peux pas me comprendre...J'essaye de faire le bonheur des gens, mais au final il n'y a toujours que des larmes et de la souffrance! Depuis que je suis née, j'ai souris continuellement, en espérant voir ce même sourire sur ceux qui m'entouraient, j'ai voué ma vie à chercher par tous les moyens, à rendre le monde plus beau, plus agréable, à rendre les personnes qui me sont chères, heureuses...Mais quoi que je fasse, les choses finissent toujours mal à la fin! Je ne suis...Qu'une incapable!

Les larmes, comme des diamants scintillants, coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux rose pâle se noyaient dans l'amertume de ces perles salées, et cette expression sereine qu'elle avait toujours avait disparu. Il y avait à la place de la tristesse et du désespoir. Amaria se releva, s'approcha de la grande fenêtre, et contempla l'horizon. Elle vint soudain rompre le silence, avec une voix qui semblait être celle d'un ange.

_What have I done? _

_I wish I could run away from this ship going under._

_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else._

_Now I feel, the weight of the world is on my shoulders._

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough,_

_and all that your touch tumbles down?_

_'Cause best intentions keep making a mess of things_,

_I just wanna fix it somehow._

_But how many times will it take?_

_How many times will it take for me..._

_To get it right? To get it right..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis consciente de mon retard, et j'en suis vraiment désolée...Ce chapitre m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre. J'ai cru que je n'arriverai pas à le finir...Et puis finalement, j'ai réussi! *Applaudissements* Et puis bon, comme ça fais vraiment longtemps que vous attendez la suite, je poste deux chapitre d'un coup :D Bon, sinon, ce chapitre est un peu spécial...Je l'ai écris différemment déjà, vous verrez bien. Et il y a un passage très glauque, vraiment, si vous êtes sensibles je vous conseille de ne pas le lire. Il s'agit du passage où j'ai mis une petite étoile. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11- Les regrets d'un monstre, la mélodie grinçante de la folie.<strong>

_Ikebukuro, 19 décembre, 19h03_

La poussière se dissipa, pour laisser apparaitre l'ampleur du désastre. Les arbres étaient détruits, certains avaient même été déracinés. Il n'y avait plus de lampadaires, plus de bancs. Le parc avait été complètement saccagé. Au milieu, la cause de tout cela: Shizuo Heiwajima. Il était là, debout, haletant, le regard pointé vers les nuages. Il entendit les sirènes de la police se rapprocher, et s'enfuit. "Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, un monstre, un..." Il s'arrêta subitement au beau milieu de la rue. Cet endroit...C'est là qu'il avait vu Izaya se faire agresser par le shadow pour la première fois. Il y avait toujours ce réverbère qui clignotait, et on pouvait presque encore sentir l'odeur du sang. Non...C'était une impression. L'odeur était gravée dans la mémoire du barman, et les images défilaient devant ces yeux comme un film. La haine le consumait petit à petit, une haine dévorante, la haine de lui-même.

Shizuo resta immobile un moment, puis repartit. Sans jamais se retourner, il se dirigea vers son appartement. Une fois chez lui, il se déshabilla, et alla se coucher sans même manger. Il essaya de dormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il était trop tendu, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose, que le visage d'Izaya se décomposant devant lui.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 20 décembre, 08h15

Le réveil sonna. Un mouvement machinal pour l'arrêter. Un soupir. Il ne voulait pas se lever.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 20 décembre, 09h01

Le téléphone sonna. Il sonna encore. Puis encore. Puis encore. Un soupir à nouveau. Il ne comptait pas se lever.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 20 décembre, 10h57

"Shizuo...Shizuo! Sauve-moi, je t'en prie!Sauve...Sauve-moi...Sauve-moi...Sau..."

Le barman se réveilla en sursaut. Il était tout en sueur, haletant, le coeur sur le point d'exploser. Il repris ses esprits calmement, et décida finalement de sortir de son lit. Un petit tour par la salle de bain, un coup d'eau fraiche sur le visage pour bien se réveiller...Quel horrible cauchemar.

*Il se retrouvait dans un couloir sombre, éclairé par une seule lumière semblant se trouver au bout de ce même couloir. Il marchait vers cette lumière, et sans savoir pourquoi, se mettait tout à coup, a courir. Mais plus il se rapprochait de la lumière, plus elle s'éloignait. Alors il fermait les yeux, et continuait de courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Enfin, il atteignait la lumière. Il se retrouvait face a une porte rouge écarlate, et on pouvait entendre un battement de coeur lourd de l'autre côté. Sans hésiter, il ouvrait la porte, et se retrouvait dans une pièce minuscule, teintée de rouge également. Au centre, il y avait un coffre. Les battements de coeur provenaient de là. Il essayait d'ouvrir le coffre, mais il y avait une serrure. Il regardait autour de lui, et découvrait une clé dans sa main droite. Il la regardait, dans un premier temps, et se décidait à ouvrir le coffre. Ce qu'il y trouvait à l'intérieur? Le corps sauvagement mutilé d'Izaya. On lui avait arraché les yeux, retiré la peau, et coupé les tendons. En fait, il était méconnaissable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il empoignait le bras du blond, et prononçait son nom, que ce dernier le reconnaissait. "Sauve-moi...Sauve-moi...Sau..."*

~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 20 décembre, 15h10

Tom rappella Shizuo pour la énième fois sur son portable, n'espérant ce pendant aucune réponse...Cepandant contre toute attente, le barman décrocha.

-Shizuo. Tu te fiches de moi? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Je t'ai appelé au moins trente fois!

-...Désolé. Je ne me sentais pas bien...J'ai très mal dormi.

-Tss...Et tu comptes rester chez toi?

-Je ne sais pas...Non, j'arrive.

-Bien, je t'attends au sushi russe.

~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 20 décembre, 15h23

Le ciel c'était assombri d'un coup. Des nuages épais et gris avaient recouvert tout Ikebukuro. Le blond leva la tête, et poussa un soupir. Il allait très certainement pleuvoir, et il n'avait pas pris de parapluie. Cela l'énervait. Bien au moment où il en avait le moins envie, les premières gouttes tombèrent. Bientôt ce fut un véritable déluge qui s'abattit, trempant Shizuo jusqu'aux os. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, jusqu'au point de non-retour...

Il envoya valser une distributrice automatique dans les airs, tout en hurlant de rage. Il arriva au restaurant fou de rage, se maudissant d'avoir pris cette stupide décision. S'il était resté chez lui, pas besoin de prendre de parapluie, et il n'en serait pas arrivé là. Tom le regarda d'un air dépité, et soupira à son tour. "Mais regarde-toi...Tu vas finir par attraper la crève comme ça." lui lança-t-il tout en observant le temps dehors. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir, ce qui était étrange pour une averse. Le barman s'assit, et commanda une grande assiette garnie et un bol de nouilles au porc.

-Dis-donc, tu as vraiment une sale mine, Shizuo! Tu as passé une si mauvaise nuit?

-Si tu savais. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment cette nuit qui a été mauvaise...C'est dans la matinée. J'ai fais un cauchemar horrible...Je n'ai pas pu me rendormir après.

-Eh bien eh bien...Je vois que ça ne t'as pas coupé l'appétit pour autant.

-Je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je me suis levé...

Alors que Simon déposait les nouilles sur la table, Shizuo ne se faisait pas prier pour les engloutir d'une traite. Il avait tellement faim qui en tremblait. A moins que ça soit du à autre chose.

~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikebukuro, 20 décembre, 23h57

La journée était enfin finie. Pas la pluie. Elle n'avait cessé de tomber, ce qui avait causé plusieurs inondations, notamment dans les stations de métro qui avaient du fermer, car complètement englouties. Le barman était affalé sur le divan. Ce même divan où avait dormi Izaya quelques jours auparavant...Il sentait qu'un fusible n'allait pas tarder à sauter. Un stress fou s'était accumulé en lui, car il était sans arrêt irrité, et faisait tout son possible pour rester calme. Mais il avait vraiment eu une journée pourrie, entre son cauchemar épouvantable, le déluge qui l'avait mouillé de la tête au pieds, et tout ces clients harassants, qu'il avait juste envie de frapper de toutes ses forces. Shizuo était à bout.

"Pourquoi...Pourquoi tout ça m'arrive...Je n'ai rien demandé à personne." Se dit-il à haute voix. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, car sa situation était certainement cent mille fois moins pire que celle de l'informateur. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il en avait assez d'être toujours en colère, il en avait assez de détruire tout ce qu'il touchait, il en avait assez d'être ce qu'il était. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Instinctivement, il pris un couteau posé sur le plan de travail, et se mit à l'observer. Il paraissait neuf, et pourtant ça faisait presque 2 ans qu'il était dans cette cuisine, et servait tous les jours. " Ce que je souhaitais de tout mon cœur est enfin arrivé"...Comment avait-il pu briser ainsi le cœur d'Izaya? Il ne l'avait même pas touché. Non, il l'avait brisé par ses simples paroles.

**S** -Je suis un monstre. Un monstre. Monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre...

-Monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre, monstre.

Shizuo releva la tête. Il regarda dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon, mais personne. Il n'y avait que lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas rêvé...?

-Monstre. Un monstre tue. Il tue. Tuer. Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer.

**S** -Qui est-là? Montrez-vous!

-Tuer, tuer, tuer. Tu dois tuer. Tu dois tuer. Tu dois tuer. Tuer, tuer, tuer...

**S** -Tu...Tuer...Tuer...Je dois...Tuer...Je dois...Tuer...Tuer...Tuer...

-Tuer. Oui. Tu dois tuer. Je dois tuer. Le sang. La mort. La haine. Tue. Tue. Tue encore. Hais. Hais et tue. Tue et hais.

**S** -Je dois tuer. Je dois haïr.


	12. Chapter 12

_Rien à dire pour ce chapitre, enfin...Non, je ne vois pas...Il est peut-être un peu moins bizarre que le précédent. mais ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant non plus. Enfin, lisez, et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12- C'est l'heure...Dans le silence, le cœur palpite.<strong>

_Ikebukuro, 22 décembre, 17h14_

Izaya avait séché ses larmes. Il avait tenu ses mains, et lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à pleurer. Il lui avait dit que ce qu'il lui arrivait n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Que depuis qu'elle était là, il y avait de nouveau de l'espoir. Elle l'avait écouté, et avait décidé de croire en ce qu'il disait. Amaria souriait de nouveau. Elle serra l'informateur contre elle, et murmura "merci" au creux de son oreille. Puis, elle partit. Elle avait une chose très importante à faire. Ce pourquoi elle était venu jusqu'ici. Elle devait détruire le shadow qui avait attaqué Izaya. Elle devait combattre , quand on parlait du loup...Il était là. Juste en face d'elle. Il la fixait. Amaria recula. Elle avait vu...Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le shadow avait enfin pris totale possession du corps du barman. Des yeux totalement noirs, un visage rempli de haine, et une faim incommensurable. Faim de mort, de sang. Shizuo était devenu une bête, un animal, pris de pulsions meurtrières violentes. Il devait tuer, tuer tant qu'il pouvait.

-Heiwajima-san...J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Je suis sincèrement désolée mais, je vais devoir vous tuer. C'est le seul moyen pour éliminer le shadow qui est en vous. Une fois que vous serez mort, il sera plus vulnérable, et je pourrai enfin en finir avec lui.

-Tuer...Tuer...Je dois tuer...Tuer...

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Mais c'était sa seule chance. Elle se concentra. Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter doucement dans les airs, et son corps émis une faible lumière.

"_Ô lumière divine, toi qui éclaire les pécheurs sur le chemin de la rédemption, donne-moi le pouvoir de renvoyer cette créature impure dans les limbes auquel elle appartient._"

Son corps tout entier se mit, à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Shizuo fut projeté en arrière d'une force incroyable, frappé de plein fouet par quelque chose d'invisible. Amaria avança, et tendit la main dans sa direction. "_Repends-toi._" Le corps du blond se tordit, et il laissa s'échapper un cri effroyable. La demoiselle était à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle posa sa main sur son torse, et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, répéta: "_Repends-toi._" Shizuo se tordit à nouveau, et se mit à cracher du sang. Il repoussa violemment la jeune fille et se mit à l'écart.

"Tu...er...Tuer...Tuer...Je dois tuer...Je vais te tuer...Te tuer...Tuer...Tuer..." grogna-t-il en fixant la jeune fille avec ses yeux d'ébène. Alors qu'elle se relevait -non sans difficultés-, le barman fonça dans sa direction, et la percuta de toutes ses forces. Amaria vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'abattre brutalement contre un mur. Shizuo ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt. Son poing s'abattit férocement sur l'abdomen de son adversaire, tant même que le sol en trembla. L'onde de choc s'étendit sur au moins 5 mètres, balayant tout sur son passage.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc._

Le silence.

Le vide.

Le silence vide.

Il était pesant et oppressant. Un silence de mort.

Le regard d'Izaya était figé sur la pendule.

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc._

Et le temps passait. Les secondes passaient.

Elles devenaient des minutes. Les minutes passaient.

Elles devenaient des heures. Les heures passaient.

Elles devenaient...Un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, qui ne passait pas.

Izaya ne disait rien. Il ne faisait rien. Il ne pensait à rien.

Il avait trop pensé. Il ne voulait plus penser. A rien. Rien. Le vide.

Ce même vide qui l'oppressait.

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic-_

On frappa à la porte. Le regard toujours fixé à la pendule, l'informateur ouvrit la bouche. Elle était sèche. "Entrez." murmura-t-il, sans tourner la tête.

-Bonsoir, Izaya! Dis-donc, qu'est-ce qu'il fait sombre ici! J'ai appris que tu étais enfin sorti de l'hôpital, c'est une bonne nouvelle! Je suis passé à ton appartement, mais Namie m'a dit que tu étais reparti. Je suis venu ici directement, je me suis douté que je t'y trouverais...Et j'avais raison! J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite. Celty a préparé quelques petites choses pour toi...Elle voulait les jeter, mais j'ai réussi à les sauver...Tu sais, elle s'est beaucoup améliorée en cuisine, mais si elle n'en a pas conscience. Je lui dis toujours, mais elle ne m'écoute jamais...Halala, Celty est vraiment unique. C'est pour ça que je l'aime tellement! Elle est douée dans tout ce qu'elle fait, bien qu'elle dis-

-Shinra. Va t'en.

Le médecin fut surpris, et n'osa rien répliquer. Son ami avait le visage dénué de toute émotion. Il était semblable, à un automate. Il n'avait même pas dénié poser les yeux sur lui. Il comprit qu'il était passé au mauvais moment, s'excusa donc et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc.  
><em>

A nouveau le silence.

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il se mit à penser de nouveau.

L'amour, c'est cette chose stupide qui l'avait transformé. Il n'était plus Orihara Izaya, il était un homme amoureux. Mais il ne voulait pas être un autre que lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être si changé. Il voulait juste redevenir Izaya. Celui qu'il avait toujours été. Mais comment?

Son cœur. Il devait faire en sorte que son cœur n'aime plus Shizuo. Mais c'était impossible. Alors, il devrait le forcer. Il devait forcer son cœur à oublier Shizuo, oublié ces instants courts mais si forts qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

L'informateur ne pouvait pas se lever. Il devait rester assis là, dans le canapé. Il aurait voulu s'allonger dans le lit. Il ne pouvait pas. Tant pis. Il sortit son couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche, le fixa quelques instants. Puis il força son cœur à oublier l'homme qu'il aimait.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ce qui, quelques heures auparavant, avait été un chantier abandonné, n'était à présent plus qu'un champ de bataille poussiéreux et en ruines. La bataille faisait rage entre Amaria et Shizuo...La jeune fille n'avait pas prévu que le shadow poursuivant Izaya prenne possession de celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait plus que tout. Ainsi, son pouvoir était réduit à son minimum, puisque l'esprit du barman était "endormi". Elle se battait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, enchainant attaques et manœuvres de défense, mais son adversaire était trop puissant pour elle. La fureur et la soif de la créature associée, à la force et la rage de Shizuo, en faisait un monstre redoutable. Il frappait, frappait encore, et n'essayait que rarement de se protéger. Sa vitesse avait augmenté, ainsi que sa précision. Pour le reste, il agissait comme un animal. Aucune logique dans ses coups, il frappait pour blesser, point final. IL ne cherchait pas à toucher un point particulier, de se servir des points faibles d'Amaria, où de tirer profit de ses avantages à lui. Il était seulement guidé par son instinct de bête, celui de tuer tant qu'il en était capable...

-Je n'en...peux plus...Hei...Heiwajima-san...Réveillez-vous...Je vous en...supplie...

-Je vais te tuer...Te tuer...Tuer...Tuer...

-Heiwajima-san...Je n'ai plus...la force de me battre...

-Tuer...Tuer...Tuer...Tuer...

-He...Hei...wa...jima...sa...n...


	13. Chapter 13

_Un chapitre qui a eu bien du mal à venir! Bon allez, comme unique excuse je dirais simplement qu'avec mon CAP qui arrive à grands pas (trop grands à mon goût d'ailleurs..) je n'ai pas trop le temps de "m'attarder" sur mes fictions. Mais bon, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines, je devrais bien trouver le temps de vous pondre encore un ou deux chapitres...Peut-être même...Oserais-je le dire? Oui, soyons fou. Peut-être même que je pourrais FINIR cette fic avant la fin des vacances. Oui car, toute histoire a une fin, et je dirais qu'à l'instant même ou j'écris, je peux dire que je n'irai pas au-delà de 15 chapitres...Et oui, c'est dur la vie. Je sais, vous allez me détester. Mais c'est comme ça! En attendant, je vous laisse apprécier celui-ci. Bonne lecture, n'en perdez pas une miette surtout~_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13: Je panserai tes blessures. Pour le meilleur...<strong>_  
><em>

_Ikebukuro, 22 décembre, 23h03_

Une fente écarlate, au milieu d'une surface immaculée. Puis deux fentes. Puis trois. Et puis, la surface, était devenue écarlate elle aussi. "Oublie-le. Oublie-le. Oublie-le..." Répétait-il sans cesse. L'informateur continuait, comme en transe, de percer son cœur avec sa lame. Il continuait, il continuait, sans relâche. Pourtant. Rien ne se passait. Pourquoi? "Oublie-le. Oublie-le. Oublie-le!" Répétait-il de plus en plus fort. Son visage était devenu plus blanc que la neige de dehors, et ses gestes se faisaient tremblants et mollassons. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Sa volonté était plus forte que la douleur. "Oublie-le. Oublie-le. Oublie..."

-Tu fais quoi là?

Shizuo était planté juste là, devant lui. Il le regardait avec des yeux exorbités, un peu perdu. Soudainement, il se jeta sur Izaya, et lui retira son couteau des mains. "Mais tu es fou?" Cria-t-il en secouant l'informateur. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, avant de répondre, dans un murmure, "Fou...Oui, je le suis devenu...Fou d'amour, puis fou de rage, et finalement fou de désespoir...Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, tu sais." Le barman se figea. Il sentit alors des doigts glisser dans ses cheveux. Un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, et des larmes couler sur son épaule. Mais il ne sentait pas la chaleur d'Izaya. Il le serra contre lui, mais c'était froid. Il le serra plus fort encore. L'informateur était glacé. Il ne sentait plus son pouls non plus d'ailleurs.

-Izaya...Tu es si froid.

-Je sais, Shizu-chan. C'est parce que je suis mort.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, idiot...SI tu es mort, comment ça se fait que tu peux encore respirer et pleurnicher dans mes bras, hein?

-Haha...A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que je suis bel et bien mort en tout cas.

Tout cela était incompréhensible pour le blond. Mais il ne voulais pas comprendre. Il ne comprenais jamais. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était d'avoir Izaya contre lui. Ne rien dire. Apprécier ce moment, simplement. Comment avait-il pu dire des choses aussi blessantes à celui qu'il aimait? Comment avait-il pu risquer de se priver de moments comme celui-ci? Le simple fait de serrer le brun dans ses bras, était si apaisant. Dire qu'il avait voulu le tuer. Il remerciait le ciel pour cet instant, il remerciait Amaria aussi. Il la remerciait du fond du coeur car sans elle, il ne serait pas là, à serrer Izaya contre lui.

Shizuo se mit a pleurer. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Cela ne l'étonnait plus. Il cherchait désespérément, une once de chaleur provenant, de l'informateur. Mais ce dernier était froid. Juste froid. Le souffle chaud, mais le corps glacé. "Je suis mort" avait-il dit. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était insensé. Le barman ne concevait pas cela. Quand bien même un nombre phénoménal de choses étranges et inconcevables s'étaient produites ces derniers jours, il ne pouvais admettre celle-ci. "Il respire, il bouge, il me parle. Il ne peut qu'être en vie." Pensait-il. C'était en fait plus compliqué que ça.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ikebukuro, 22 décembre, quelques heures plus tôt__  
><em>

Elle était à bout de souffle. Elle avait usé la totalité de ses forces. Lui, aurait pu encore tenir des heures. Cela ne pouvait tromper personne: Il allait la tuer. Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, le regard féroce et sauvage. Il attrapa son cou de la main droite, et le serra. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Elle voulait se débattre, mais ne pouvait pas lever ne serais-ce qu'un bras. Alors elle le supplia, elle le supplia en vain, pour qu'il la libère. En vain. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues rosies par le froid et l'effort, et le manque d'air qui se faisait conséquent.

Dans une ultime tentative, elle réussi a lever sa main jusqu'à la tête de son adversaire, et la posa sur son front. "He...w...jim...s...a...n...R...Rév...eille...z...v...us..." Susurra-t-elle tout en cherchant de l'air. Sa main s'illumina d'un vif éclat, et aveugla celui qui compressait sa gorge. Puis une énorme rafale de vent vint le frapper. Il flottait en l'air, comme en lévitation. Et s'écrasa sur le sol aussi soudainement. Elle, en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Il était inerte. Inanimé. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui. Elle le secoua. Il ne bougeait pas.

-Hei...Heiwajima-san? Vous êtes mort?

Pas de réponse. Elle le secoua avec plus d'ardeur. "Ouvrez les yeux! Je vous parle, vous m'entendez?" faisait-elle sans qu'il lui réponde. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Elle l'avait peut-être tué. Elle devait le tuer. C'était la seule façon de sauver Izaya. Mais au fond, elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Cela la rendrait très triste qu'il soit vraiment mort. Alors elle continua de le secouer, de lui parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il ouvre les yeux. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et versa de nouvelles larmes. Elle se blottit contre lui, en souriant. "He-...Shizuo-san. Je suis si heureuse, de vous savoir en vie...Je croyais, vous avoir tué." murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. Enfin. Elle avait réussi a vaincre le shadow. Elle l'avait vaincu, elle avait sauvé les deux personnes qu'elle aimait. Ces deux personnes qui comptaient tant à ses yeux. Amaria l'avait fait.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Je t'aime, Izaya. Je peux le dire sans crainte dorénavant. Je t'aime, d'un amour indicible, Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je n'ai plus peur, à présent de te l'avouer. Je n'ai plus peur de te toucher, de te sentir, je peux te caresser, je peux t'embrasser librement!

-Shizu-chan...Tu me donnes ta parole? Tu ne fuiras plus, désormais? Tu resteras toujours à mes côtés maintenant? Puis-je être certain que tu ne feras plus souffrir mon coeur?

-Oui, Izaya, je te le jures. Je serais avec toi quoi qu'il advienne, plus rien ne pourra plus nous séparer...A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai celui qui soignera tes blessures.

-Shi...Shizuo...


	14. Chapter 14

_Et voilà. Le DERNIER, chapitre de SJN. C'est triste. Je sais. Et je me suis surprise moi-même, en l'écrivant. C'est totalement différent de ce que j'avais imaginé en écrivant le premier chapitre ^^" Ceci n'est absolument pas un spoiler, ne vous inquiétez pas. Enfin bref. Je vais tout de même ajouter, un chapitre-bonus. Une sorte d'épilogue à cette histoire. Quand même, ça me fait bizarre. C'est la fin. Une fin qui s'est largement faite attendre! J'en suis vraiment vraiment désolée. HS, mais j'ai eu mon CAP *youhou*. Voilà...Bonne lecture? *HS encore mais 2000 mots tout pile, moi je dis LIKE A BOSS*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14: Illusions, désillusions. Résultat de l'expérience...<em><br>_**

_Shinjuku, 25 décembre, 11h19_

-Oui, je comprends. Très bien. Oui, pas de souci. C'est d'accord. Au revoir.

Namie raccrocha. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. Elle sortit un verre et une bouteille de saké. « Quel idiot. » Fit-elle dans un autre soupir. Elle avala le contenu du verre en une traite, puis s'en resservit un autre. « Et je vais faire quoi d'un si grand appartement pour moi toute seule, hein ? » Grogna Namie en observant le salon.

_Akihabara, même heure_

Le barman marchait tête baissée dans la rue. Il entra dans un petit café et s'assis à une table où l'attendait Amaria. Elle lui adressa un sourire en guise de bonjour. Il resta impassible. La jeune fille baissa le regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, Shizuo prenant la parole uniquement pour commander un verre de lait. Mais le silence devenait franchement trop pesant.

-Alors…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire…Ce soir ?

-…Mon petit frère viens manger à la maison.

-Oh je vois. C'est bien, tu as de la chance de pouvoir passer Noël avec ta famille…

Amaria fut fusillée du regard. Elle comprit qu'elle devait se taire. L'homme le plus fort d'Ikebukuro, et la fille la plus mystérieuse qu'on aie vu (à part Celty), dans ce petit café, le 25 décembre, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Hm.

-…

-Tu peux venir manger avec nous, si tu es toute seule.

-C'est vrai ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, surtout…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Après tout, tu m'as…

Shizuo serra le point. Mais son cœur était plus serré encore. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie, après tout. » Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il ne pouvait pas. Cela ferait d'autant plus mal à la demoiselle. Ils le savaient tous les deux, et il garda donc le silence. Ce silence qui fait mal, ce silence qui rappelle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ikebukuro, 23 décembre, 11h19_

-Dis, Izaya…Je crois qu'on devrait parler à Amaria pour ton « problème ».

-…

-Eh, Izaya…Tu dors ?

Pas de réponse. Il devait vraiment être exténué…Shizuo posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, glacé. Cette sensation lui donnait des frissons. On aurait vraiment cru qu'il était mort…

-Pourquoi tu me tournes le dos comme ça. J'aimerais voir ton visage, au moins.

Le blond passa son bras sur la hanche d'Izaya et le retourna sur le dos. Il cru que son cœur allait éclater. Les paupières grandes ouvertes, le regard vide. Aucune expression. Doucement, il plaça sa main au dessus de la bouche de l'informateur. _Rien_. Aucun souffle.

-Non, mais t'es pas sérieux là ?

Ni une ni deux, Shizuo s'habilla et conduit Izaya aux urgences. Il attendit. Il attendit. Et le temps passait, et la notion du temps s'altérait dans son esprit. Les secondes paraissaient minutes, les minutes paraissaient heures. Les infirmières défilaient devant lui, mais pas une ne venait lui apporter de nouvelles. La colère commença à monter en lui, mais il devait se retenir. Il tenta de joindre Amaria mais elle ne répondait pas.

-Monsieur…Heiwajima c'est ça ?

-Oui. Alors, comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-J'ai…Une question à vous poser.

-Oh, d'accord… ?

Le barman sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Le visage de l'infirmière était grave et douteux. Rien de rassurant.

-Vous m'avez dit que lorsque vous avez tenté de réveiller cet homme ce matin, vous avez remarqué qu'il ne respirait plus.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Il a eu un accident récemment et comme il ne pouvait plus marcher je l'ai hébergé chez moi. Il est resté au lit très tard, mais je pensais que c'était, parce qu'il était fatigué…J'ai quand même décidé de le réveiller vers 11 heures, et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il…Ne respirait plus.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé que quelque chose était anormal, mis à part ça ?

-Je l'ai trouvé bizarrement froid…

-Monsieur Heiwajima…Cet homme…Est mort depuis plus de douze heures.

Ne nous affolons pas. Surtout, rester calme. Bien sûr, les appareils n'ont pas pu détecter de pouls, puisqu'il n'y en a plus ! Cepandant l'expression qu'affichait la nurse était formel, et elle semblait suspecter Shizuo de quelque-chose.

-Vous…Vous plaisantez ! C'est impossible !

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

-Non…Mais….Je ne peux pas vous croire ! Il allait bien hier soir….

-J'ai examiné le corps. Il est bel et bien mort, et vu son état, cela doit dater d'hier dans la soirée. Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai constaté la présence de nombreuses plaies sur son thorax, juste au dessus du cœur. Il est évident que cet homme a été poignardé à plusieurs reprises, et c'est sans aucun doute ce qui à provoqué sa mort.

Et voilà. Comment répondre, à ça ? Si jamais Shizuo disait qu'Izaya a tenté de se suicider, et qu'il a plus ou moins réussi car il n'avait plus de pouls et sa température corporelle avait terriblement chuté, mais qu'il respirait encore, du moins hier soir, on l'aurait surement pris pour un fou. Mais que dire alors ? S'il ne disait rien on le suspecterait de meurtre…Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus pour l'instant c'était de savoir comment allait son amant !

-P…Poignardé… ?

-Exactement. Vu les blessures, je dirais que c'est une petite lame qui a été utilisée. Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans ce domaine, mais les plaies sont moyennement profondes, je dirais 5 centimètres ou un peu plus, ce qui ne correspond pas avec un couteau de cuisine ou quelque chose du genre.

-Mais, il n'est pas sorti hier soir…Il n'a pas pu, il est en fauteuil pour le moment ! Je ne vois pas com-

-Quelque chose vous revient ?

-Il avait constamment ce couteau à cran d'arrêt sur lui…Ne me dites pas que…

-Il se serait suicidé ?

Très bien. Il fallait un fil conducteur, un indice, une piste éloignant la possibilité du meurtre. Et puis c'était la vérité après tout. Maintenant, le barman devait expliquer se suicide. Il avait son idée, ce qui n'était pas difficile à trouver, au vu de la situation de l'informateur. Encore un peu de patience et il pourrait aller le voir. Encore un peu…

-Je savais que cet accident l'avait vraiment traumatisé, et qu'il a eu du mal a s'en remettre…Il s'est fait agresser deux fois pas une personne qui le suivait tout le temps. Il a subit un énorme stress…Il m'en avait parlé. Mais penser qu'il…En arriverait là…

-Je vois…Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il a du perdre beaucoup de sang. Vous n'avez rien vu ?

-Non, justement ! Il n'y avait aucune tache de sang, ni sur le canapé ni sur ses vêtements. Sinon je serais venu plus tôt ! Je ne comprends pas…Enfin, est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Akihabara, 25 décembre_

Le soleil se reflétait sur la neige, la faisant scintiller comme si c'était de la poudre de diamant. Les gens se pressaient encore dans les magasins, se bousculaient. La vie battait son plein, dehors. Shizuo fixait son verre de lait, tandis qu'Amaria faisait inlassablement tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Il était si froid…Mais il respirait encore ! Comment est-ce possible ?

-Hein ?

-Je lui avais dit…Qu'il serait bien de t'en parler. Je suis rentré, et je l'ai trouvé en train de se transpercer le cœur avec sa lame…Je l'ai arrêté, évidemment, mais…

-Mais… ?

-Il était déjà glacé…Je ne sentais plus son pouls. Mais il respirait encore ! J'en suis sûr ! J'ai senti…Son souffle dans mon cou…Et ses larmes chaudes….

La jeune fille regarda le barman, surprise presque choquée.

-Mais, Shizuo-san, ce n'est pas possible !

-Je te dis que si ! Je ne comprends pas non plus comment c'est possible, mais, je dis la vérité !

-Un mort ne peu qu'être mort. Si Izaya respirait, c'est qu'il n'était pas mort. Tu as peut-être cru qu'il était froid, quand tu as vu tout ce sang…

-NON !

Les gens se retournèrent. Le blond s'était levé soudainement, et fronçait les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête, qu'il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui était illusion. Il chercha. Il tenta de se rappeler la veille, les moindres détails. Il était rentré, après avoir été libéré du shadow grâce à Amaria. Il avait ouvert la porte…Izaya était dans le salon. Ensuite…._Le sang. Du sang partout. _Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit, c'est ce liquide rouge qui giclait partout, et coulait sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà…Il y avait ce couteau. Celui qui avait fait _cette cicatrice._ Et le couteau, de s'enfoncer dans le cœur, encore, encore, encore… « Non, arrête…Arrête ! »

-Sh…Shizuo-san ?

Il regarda ses mains. Rouges. Pleines de sang. Il se mit à trembler. Le corps de l'informateur gisait là, sur le sol. Et le sang, sur lui, sur le tapis, sur le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé…

-J'ai…Je ne me souviens plus.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Shizuo-san…Est-ce que ça va ?

Regarde-toi. Tu es si sale. Tu en a mis partout…Il va falloir nettoyer maintenant. Commence par le corps. Retire-lui ses habits. Maintenant lave-le. Enfile-lui une chemise et un pantalon. La salle à manger ensuite. Prends un sceau, de l'eau et de la javel. C'est ça, tu frottes. Plus fort. Va changer l'eau. Bien, mets une housse sur le canapé. Tu n'en a pas ? Une couverture alors. Enlève le tapis. Va le cacher. Voilà, ici ça ira. Maintenant va te laver, et mets tes habits dans la corbeille. Attends, avant, tu dois cacher le couteau. Prends le cornet plastique, et mets-le dedans. Va cacher le cornet sous ton matelas. Bien. Tu vas aller sous la douche et frotter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y plus une trace de sang.

-Non…Non…Ce n'est pas…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne l'ai pas…Tué… ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai tué Izaya. J'ai tué…Izaya ? Si…Oui, je l'ai fait ! Il m'a dit, il m'a tout dit comment faire, après…

-Vous plaisantez, Shizuo-san ?

-Non…Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai vraiment tué ! J'ai tué Izaya ! Oh mon Dieu !

Cette phrase retentit dans le café. Elle se répercuta sur les murs. Elle frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet. Shizuo avait tué Izaya. Izaya était mort. Elle n'avait pas pu le protéger.


	15. Chapter 15

****_Voilà, petit épilogue de rien du tout. C'est très court, mais c'est nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans le chapitre précédant. Enfin bref. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS<strong>

_Ce matin Heiwajima Shizuo à été arrêté dans un café du quartier d'Akihabara. Celui-ci a avoué avoir assassiné Orihara Izaya, qu'il hébergeait chez lui depuis quelques temps. La victime en question a été conduite par son assassin deux jours plus tôt aux urgences, mais il semblerait qu'elle était déjà décédée, depuis tard la veille. L'enquête confirme que Monsieur Heiwajima a bien commis ce meurtre chez lui, dans la soirée du 23 décembre. Il a attaqué son hôte aux alentours de 23 heures, en le ruant de coup de couteaux dans le thorax. Il semblerait cependant que lors du meurtre l'assassin était sous l'emprise d'une drogue hallucinogène. Des tests médicaux ont été effectués dans le but de valider cette informat-_

Taisez-vous. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est de la mienne. Je n'ai pas pu…Sauver Izaya…Ni Shizuo-san…Je ne sers vraiment à rien ! J'étais si près du but. Et j'ai raté. Pourquoi… ? Je voulais vraiment les sauver ! Cela fait des siècles que je me donne corps et âme pour sauver les gens qui ont besoin de moi…Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive jamais ? Pourquoi n'y a-til que tristesse et désespoir autour de moi ? J'ai toujours souri, en espérant que le monde qui m'entoure sourie aussi. Mais je n'ai eu que des larmes, des lamentations en retour. Suis-je si inutile ?

Votre Dieu s'acharne sur moi, alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour lui rendre service. Je suis née pour chasser les démons, ou ses ennemis suprêmes ! C'est ainsi que je suis remerciée ? Votre Dieu bien-aimé me haïs donc tellement ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé vivre si longtemps alors ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué plus tôt ? J'ai vécu si longtemps, et il ne m'a même jamais menacé de sa foudre divine !

Maintenant, je suis là, devant toi ! Entends-moi ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre ! Toutes les fractions de mon âme sont réunies ici, avec mon enveloppe charnelle ! Frappe-moi de ta colère ! Abats sur mon ton jugement ! J'ai causé la mort de tellement de gens, je ne mérité pas de vivre ! Alors tue-moi ! Renvoie-moi aux limbes ! Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre, alors hôte-moi cette vie que je porte avec tant de honte !

Un éclair. Vif, éclatant, aveuglant. Et des flammes. Des petites choses voletant dans l'air, en feu. Puis tout retombe en cendres sur le sol. C'est fini.

* * *

><p>Haha, c'était vraiment court. Mais c'est comme ça. Bref. Je suis quand même contente d'avoir terminé cette fic, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner...En même temps, ça me permet de continuer touuuuuuuuuutes mes autres fics en cours. Haha. Et en plus j'ai un tas de projets...Mais je ne veux rien commencer de nouveau avant d'avoir fini les autres. Sinon je ne m'en sorirai jamais X_X Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^ Et maintenant que c'est fini de chez fini, je peux vous dire pourquoi c'est si différent de ce que j'avais imaginé *oui osef donc si vous voulez passer, je ne vous en veux pas :P*<p>

Alors, au départ, SJN ne devait vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas être comme ça. Je voulais faire quelque chose de sombre, de glauque. Le premier titre de cette fic à été "From Hell" pour tout dire. Et puis, j'écrivais, j'écrivais, et ça c'est transformé en truc trop-kawaii-tout-beau-tout-mignon-avec-des-poneys-roses-et-des-moutons-bleus-qui-pètent-de-la-barbe-a-papa-youpi-tralala. Enfin. QUE TU CROIS HAHAHA. Je voulais faire un happy end au début. Si si. Et puis en écrivant se chapitre, je sais pas. J'ai eu une envie, de surprendre. De ME surprendre. De VOUS surprendre. Enfin, voilà quoi.

*Le mot de la fin*

Merci tout d'habord à Ryohgo Narita, pour avoir crée cet anime si génial qui m'inspire tellement. Merci surtout d'avoir crée Izaya et Shizuo.

Ensuite, merci à Kafka, qui est toujours là quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration, quand je ne sais pas comment formuler une phrase, et qui est toujours là tout court. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi haha ^^

Merci infiniment, à Mizuri qui m'a fait découvrir Durarara et FanFiction entre autre. Sans elle je serais peut-être encore dans l'ignorance. Tu es la lumière qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur un monde qui m'étais inconnu, je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante.

Pour finir, et surtout, merci à VOUS, qui avez pris le temps de lire cette fic, eh oui, car sans vous, écrire c'est beaucoup moins fun. Avant, je pensais que j'écrivais pour moi plutôt que pour les autres, mais je me rends compte maintenant que si l'on a pas de public on ne peut pas réussir. Donc, vraiment un grand merci à vous tous et toutes, j'espère que mes prochaines fics vous intéresseront autant que celle-ci.


End file.
